I Fall to Pieces
by scarlett2112
Summary: Love, like life is full of surprises and can happen at the most unexpected of times, places and circumstances. Towards the end of WW1 and having nowhere else to turn, three soldiers seek help from the enemy. Will they go about their lives with a just a memory to tide them through or will love find a way?
1. Chapter 1

"You're hurt, Damon. We need to get you some help," one of the other men says as they carry him along in a makeshift litter. While the firefight was going on and amidst the fog of war, somehow Damon and the other two guys got separated from their platoon. Having taken shrapnel in his torso and a bullet wound to his shoulder, Damon is nearly delirious, pain surging through his body with every breath he takes. The terrain is rocky and treacherous. Each bounce of the litter ignites the pain receptors in his body. Although Damon wants nothing more than to live, his belly is roiling with fear that he's going to die here. Since it's nearly dark outside, the men find what looks like an old abandoned shed. Although it's tiny and the three of them barely have room to reposition, at least it's shelter from the chilly overnight temperatures. Brady offers Damon a drink from his canteen. Worried about his friend because of his delirium and fever, Brady takes his handkerchief, douses it with water and then presses it to Damon's clammy skin.

"Get some sleep, Brady. We have to somehow find our way back to our platoon tomorrow," Enzo remarks, staring at the rickety roof. "This place looks like it would blow over with a puff of air."

"Three little pigs, Enzo?" Brady laughs, laying down after pressing the moisture cloth to Damon's lips once more. Opening his eyes, Damon takes a deep breath, grimacing when he does.

"Where are we?"

"We found this little shack. At least it's a roof over our heads," Brady says, helping Damon to raise his head so he can take a swallow of water.

"Thank, Christ," Damon mumbles, his eyes dropping closed again. With no source of light in the rickety old shed, Brady and Enzo close their eyes and follow Damon into sleep. When the sun starts to seep through the gapes in the wood, Damon starts to arouse. Although he feels like hell, he knows that the three of them need to get a move on so they're not captured by the German soldiers. Using his good arm, Damon sits up so he can give Brady's arm a few nudges. Yawning, Brady stretches, smacking Damon's bad arm as he does. Hearing Damon's groan, he sits up, his eyes widening when he sees the fresh blood.

"I'm sorry, Damon. There isn't any room in here to stretch. Listen, we're going to have to get you some first aid somehow," Brady says, looking pointedly at his friend.

"I know but where? We have no idea where we are," Damon utters, squeezing his arm with his opposite hand. Hopefully our guys aren't that far away." After attempting to reassure Damon with a hesitant smile, Brady wakes up Enzo. As soon as their friend is awake, the three men leave the decrepit little shed, taking off on foot in hopes of finding their American comrades.

* * *

Trudging over the hilly terrain is hard on Damon, even though his two buddies are carrying most of his weight, he's still on the brink of collapse. "Stay with us, Damon," Brady says, slapping his cheeks to arouse him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Damon mumbles almost incoherently. When they find a stream, Brady moistens his handkerchief and uses it to moisten Damon's feverish skin. After the three of them rest, they get up again in hopes of either finding the men or at least a friendly face to ask for assistance. As they walk, Damon struggles to keep up with them. Noticing that the sky is getting very gray with lightening and thunder filling the atmosphere, Enzo mentions that they need to find some shelter. Looking around, he sees nothing. Brady however notices an apple orchard. "Maybe we can snag a few apples. At least it's something to eat."

"Sounds good," Enzo adds. Knowing Damon can't keep up, Enzo lifts him up and throws him over his shoulders. Although not comfortable for Damon, they need to hurry. Nearing the edge of the orchard, Brady notices a young girl picking apples. She looks to be a teenager at best but there's no way of knowing for sure. Not wanting to attract her attention, Brady shushes Enzo with, pressing his fingers to his mouth, signaling him to be quiet while pointing at the girl. Since he has no idea how far into enemy territory they are, both Brady and Enzo know they need to find their men and attract as little attention as possible while doing so. What they didn't count on was Damon being so severely injured, hindering their quest. Again Brady puts a finger to his mouth and then points Enzo to some thickened overgrowth that perhaps they can use to take cover till the girl disappears. But the best laid plans and all, Enzo trips on a tree root sending him and Damon both flying into the dirt.

Immediately the girl looks up, the apple bucket crashes to the ground scattering them. Stunned, her mouth is wide open and Brady and Enzo can clearly see fear as it fills her eyes. Not wanting to raise her fears anymore, Enzo stands up and points to Damon, signaling that he's going to his friend and not to her.

Since Brady is nearly positive that the girl doesn't speak English, he wracks his brain to somehow convey to her that they mean her no harm. At wit's end, he finally raises his arms in a surrender posture, hoping that she'll at least understand the gesture. Elena is a smart girl and it doesn't take her long to understand what the man means. After several seconds, she drops to her knees to pick up the apples that fell to the ground. Brady breathes a sigh of relief because he realizes that she knows they're not here to hurt her. Walking over, Brady stoops down to help, picking up one apple and then another, placing them in the bucket. When their eyes meet, Brady smiles then begins to speak, hoping that she'll understand some of what he says.

"Please don't be afraid, I swear to you that we mean no ill will. It's just that my friend here is in desperate need of help. We got separated from our squadron. Um, do you know if there's a doctor anywhere...?" Brady implores her, his speech slow and deliberate. When he sees a hint of understanding in her eyes, Brady starts to ask if she speaks English. Just as the words leave his mouth, a crack of thunder roars in the sky at the same time the heavens open up and the wind begins to whip the tree branches, knocking more apples to the ground.

"My mama taught me English. What happened to him?" Elena asks, her gaze fixed on Damon.

"He was shot in the shoulder. He's badly hurt and please if you know someone who can help him, please tell us. I promise you that we mean no harm," Brady implores, his eyes darting between Enzo and Elena. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, the sky opens up and the rain begins to pelt down on them.

"My father is a doctor. Please come with me," Elena adds, motioning for them to follow after she picks up the bucket of apples that she had already picked.

"I can carry that for you, um.. what's your name?" Brady asks, taking the heavy load out of her hands. Grateful, Elena thanks him.

"I'm Elena but everybody calls me Lena."

"Thank you for helping us, Lena. I know I've repeated myself a hundred times already but please believe me when I tell you that we won't hurt you or your family. It's just that my friend is in dire need of medical assistance," Brady tells her. Enzo nods his agreement when Elena turns to look at him, focusing only on the load that Enzo is carrying. The man looks to be unconscious, Elena thinks to herself. His eyes are closed and he hasn't moved a muscle, not that she's seen anyway. Elena cringes when she notices the pallor of his skin, the contrast between it and his black hair is stark. By the time the group reaches Elena's home, they're all drenched and shivering from the cold blustery winds. The lightening looks treacherous and the thunder is still roaring but it's louder now. Brady fears they're in for a long night. Opening her front door, she stands aside so the three men can enter.

"Please wait here. I have to tell my papa that you're here," Elena asks, her fear now replaced by determination.

"Lena?"

"Yes, mama, it's me. Where is papa?"

"I'm right here, child," a man says, stepping into sight for Brady and Enzo to see. As soon as the girl's father sees them, he pulls Lena behind him. "Please don't hurt us."

"Papa, they're not here to hurt us. Their friend is badly hurt. Can you help them?"

"I promise you, sir. We mean you no harm. Our friend has a bullet in his shoulder." The man eyes Brady skeptically then pulls Elena aside. Soon Brady can hear a whole stream of German words, the man's voice rising with each word out of his mouth. Obviously he is angry with his daughter for bringing them home with her.

"Sir, please. As soon as our friend is better, we'll leave. Please..., he needs some help."

Suddenly the girl's mother reveals herself. Although she too looks more than a little wary, she tells them to come in. Leading them into a small room with a bed, she tells Brady to lay Damon down. When he does, Damon groans in pain, a big grimace on his face. "Come, let Gerhart look at him. You need to get those wet clothes off of him and yourselves," the woman tells them, leading him and Enzo into a room. She gives them each a blanket and then tells them to come out by the fireplace. Doing as they're told, the woman takes their wet clothes and hangs them up in the room to dry. Hearing the door slam shut, Elena steps inside with a couple of logs in her hand to throw on the fireplace. Although both Brady's and Enzo's teeth are still chattering, it still feels good to be in front of the now roaring fire.

"Thank you, Elena," Enzo says, blowing on his hands. Moments later, Elena's mother hands them each a cup of hot soup. Grateful beyond words, Brady and Enzo both thank her profusely. Exhausted, it doesn't take long for Brady and Enzo's eyes to start to drop closed but when a painful cry fills the room, Brady shoots up in his chair, almost forgetting that he has nothing on under the blanket. After quickly apologizing, he hurries back to the room where he left Damon. Seeing tears in his best friend's eyes is nearly too much for Brady. Having grown up together, Brady has always thought of Damon as invincible. Hesitant to interfere because he's grateful that the man agreed to help but he wants reassure himself about his buddy too.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes, hold him down. I need to get the bullet out," the man says. And Brady can see genuine concern on the man's face.

"Do you want both of us to help hold him down?"

"Yes, the stiller you hold him, the better." Nodding, Brady walks out to ask Enzo to help. Immediately he joins Brady in the little bedroom Enzo pins Damon's legs down while Brady holds his upper body, pinning his good arm as best he can. Brady feels a little nauseous himself when he watches the doctor take a blade to Damon's shoulder. Having to turn away when he starts probing the wound, Brady focuses on keeping Damon still. Although weakened from blood loss, Damon still puts up quite a struggle. It takes a lot for Brady and Enzo to hold him down. When the door opens, Elena's mother steps inside carrying a basin of steaming water. After setting it down, she leaves but quickly returns with a moist washcloth to dampen Damon's skin. When Brady hears the sound of metal dropping into metal, he finally looks up just as the doctor is setting the tin cup down.

"You got the bullet out?"

"Yes, we need to clean and wrap it now. All I have for pain is some aspirin. It isn't much but it's something," he mentions. At the same time, he starts to flush Damon's wound with some acidy smelling solution before packing the wound with gauze. When he finishes, he tells them that Damon needs to rest before shooing them out of the room.

"Mama, where will they sleep?" the two guys hear Elena ask. After sharing a look, Brady says that they'd be more than happy to sleep on the floor near Damon. Nodding, Elena and her mother disappear, returning shortly with blankets and a couple of pillows.

"We're supposed to have storms for the next few days," the woman says. It's then that Brady and Enzo realize that the wind is still whipping the rain around, pelting the windows with the large drops. Grateful, Brady and Enzo take the bedding, repeatedly say thank you before going to the small bedroom to get some shut eye themselves. As soon as Enzo pushes the door closed, he puts his finger to his lips to signal Brady to whisper.

"We need to take turns staying awake in case one of them disappears to report that we're here."

"I trust them Enzo but if it makes you feel safer, I'll take my turn but you first," Brady smirks, pulling the blanket over his bare body, falling asleep immediately when his head hits the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, it's Damon's cries of pain that wake Brady and Enzo up. True to his word, Brady took his turn staying awake too. Although he really didn't expect that anything bad would happen, they know nothing about this family so he thought it best to keep their guard up. Stiff from sleeping on the floor, Brady is slow to rise and stretch his limbs. When he looks down at Damon, he breathes a sigh of relief to see that his friend is awake but it's obvious that Damon is in severe pain given the expression on his face. At the same time, Brady makes a move to feel his forehead, there's a knock on the door. Stepping over Enzo's prone figure, Brady pulls it open, letting the doctor inside.

Although Brady is certain that the man is still somewhat disgruntled that his daughter brought them home with her, he seems to be a professional, immediately tending to Damon. After examining him, the man turns to Brady. "Your friend is in no condition to travel yet. You'll have to stay at least a couple of days."

"We need to get back, sir. Do you know where the American army is? I mean which direction."

"This man will die if you take him over that kind of terrain. But it's your choice to make."

"What's your name? I know your daughter's name is Elena but how should I address you and your wife?"

"My name is Gerhart Weber. My wife, Clara is English by birth. She taught Lena and me to speak English."

"Of course I'm concerned about Damon. But, Dr. Weber, I don't want us to endanger your family by being here either."

"I'm a doctor, it's my duty to take care of this man but it's your choice to make of course," he repeats before tending to Damon again.

"How do you feel this morning, buddy?" Brady asks Damon.

"I'm okay," Damon yelps when Dr. Weber starts to raise his bad arm. Startled by the noise Damon made, Enzo sits upright, immediately jumping into a defensive position.

"Calm down, Enzo. It's just Dr. Weber. Enzo nods and relaxes back onto his pillow. Shaking his head, Brady asks Dr. Weber if he can help him with Damon. "Hold on to him to I can redress his arm. If he gets more infection, he will surely die," the man says calmly but matter of factly. Brady nods and holds Damon's arm gently but firmly so the doctor can do his job. As soon as Dr. Weber finishes working on Damon, he motions for Brady to follow him out of the room.

"Sir, is there anything Enzo and I could do to somehow repay your hospitality? We could cut wood for your fireplace or pick some of those apples for your wife. Anything?"

"Our nearest neighbor is about five kilometers down the road now. With the war going on and all of the fighting, many of them have left to stay with relatives far away from the battlefronts," Gerhart muses. Lost in thought for a few moments, he snaps out of it when he notices his wife looking at him. "Yes, I think you two could chop some wood. That would free Elena to help the patient."

"Sure, let me grab the clothes and get Enzo up," Brady says, happy to be able to help out the family for helping them. After dressing quickly and ready to work, Enzo and Brady come out of the bedroom.

"Come have some breakfast. We don't expect you to do a day's work on an empty stomach," Mrs. Weber announces, using her hands to motion for them to have a seat. Putting a plate in front of everyone, the woman and Elena quickly set food on the table. Because it's been a good thirty six hours since they've really had anything substantive to fill their bellies, Brady and Enzo dig in. When they finish, Dr. Weber offers them each a jacket before leading them outside.

"I'm going to go with them. Perhaps we can shoot a turkey, Clara," Gerhart says, giving his wife a kiss. "And Lena, you feed the young man when he wakes up."

"I will papa. Be careful," Elena says, watching out the window as the three men disappear into the grove of trees behind the house.

* * *

With her mother busy crocheting, Elena goes to check on Damon. Stepping inside very quietly so as not to wake him. Elena is taken by how pretty the man is. Sitting down at the chair beside him, Elena can't seem to help herself so she reaches over to gently finger a strands of his hair off of his forehead. Gazing intently at him, Elena gasps when he opens his eyes. Elena has never seen such a vivid shade of blue eyes before..

"I'm sorry that I woke you," she stutters, a bright shade of red blooming on her face.

"It's okay. Thank you for taking care of me," Damon tells her, grimacing when he tries shift his position slightly. Much more coherent now that he's had some sleep, Damon watches as Elena nervously shifts from one foot to the other.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Damon admits, smiling. Nodding, Elena stands up so she can find some food for him. With his good arm, Damon latches onto hers, struck by the tingles he feels where their skin is joined. Shaking off the momentary stupor, Damon thanks her.

"You're welcome. I will be right back." Damon gives her a smile then lays back down. He's struck by how beautiful she is. In a perfect world, there would be no war and when she got a little bit older, Damon could imagine asking her out. 'Get a grip', Damon thinks to himself. Hating that he feels useless, Damon tries to sit up, his head spinning so much so that he feels nauseous. Knowing he needs help to get to the bathroom, Damon cries out. Seconds later, Elena runs back in with her mother.

"Please, I need help to the bathroom." Quickly he covers his mouth when he starts to heave. Although Elena knows it'll hurt, she takes one arm while her mother takes the other, quickly walking him to the bathroom. After emptying the bile from his malnourished belly, Elena offers him a washcloth. Grateful, he wipes off his mouth. Having no qualms about seeing him naked, Elena's mother tells her to leave the room while she helps him to pull down his underwear to let him sit on the toilet seat. Admonishing him to make sure he calls out when he's done, she leaves him to do his business in private. Finishing up, Damon uses his good arm to push himself up but too late he realizes that was a bad idea when he crashes onto the bathroom floor, hitting his head again the porcelain bathtub. Unable to sit up, Damon groans aloud. Seconds later Elena and her mother run in, finding him in a heap on the floor, his shoulder bleeding through the bandages. Immediately the older woman starts scolding him in German. Even though Elena knows it's serious, she can't help but laugh at her mother.

When the women try to stand him up, Damon's vision starts to blur. If not for the two women, he would be on the floor again. Although Damon is too out of it to notice, Elena's cheeks flush a vivid shade of red when she sees his naked body. Seeing that her daughter is flustered, Clara tells her not to pay any attention to the man's privates so they can get him back to the bed. Although uncommon in this day and age, Clara has been open and honest with her daughter about the sex and the differences between men and women. Nodding, Elena obeys her mother. Somehow the two of them manage to drag him back to the bed and lay him down. Since Clara has helped her husband in his practice for years, she tells Elena to stay with him while she gathers some supplies to check Damon's shoulder wound. By the time Clara is done redressing his shoulder, Damon is starting to become coherent again. Damon opens one eye just in time to watch Clara leave the room but not until she gives Elena strict instructions to keep an eye on Damon so he won't fall again.

"You were supposed to call for help. Why didn't you?"

"Um..., men don't like to appear weak," Damon whispers. "Thank you for helping me, Elena."

"Are you still hungry?" she asks, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes," Damon admits that his empty belly hurts now.

"Promise you won't try to get up again."

"I'm sorry, Elena. And yes, I promise," Damon tells her. Elena can see that Damon is being truthful by the look in his eyes. Nodding her head, Elena leaves to get Damon some food.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Elena and Damon spend more and more time together. She reads to him from her book while he listens intently. Damon tells her about his home in the United States and about his family. Elena tells him that she'll be sixteen on her next birthday while Damon tells her that he'll be twenty when his rolls around again. Just a kid himself really, Damon had to grow up quickly when he was thrust into combat. Damon knows by the way his breath catches in his throat and in the way his heart clips along when Elena is near that he's falling hard and fast for the young girl. Damon wishes more than anything that the war was over and that Elena and her parents could come back to the States with them.

Elena helps him to eat and clean up and helps her father tend to Damon's wounds. Sitting at his bedside, Elena is telling him the story of growing up here and how much she loves living in the country. Damon agrees, knowing all about country life since his father has a ranch in Wyoming near Yellowstone. Damon tells her all about the magical place and how he'd low to take her there someday. Completely transfixed in that moment, Damon's eyes dart quickly from her eyes to her mouth. Feeling the electricity arc between her and him, Damon leans forward to capture her lips in a quick kiss. Knowing that her parents will be displeased, Damon pulls away and apologizes for being too forward. Shaking her head back and forth, Elena whispers that she likes kissing him. Smiling, Damon gives her one more peck to the tip of her nose before laying back to let her finish reading from her book.

While Damon and Elena are busy bonding, Enzo and Brady are helping Gerhart and Clara do some work around their home. The roof was in need of some repair and their root cellar needed a little working shoring up one wall. Brady and Enzo chopped a lot of wood to get their friends prepared for winter. They also were able to shoot a couple of turkeys and a goose for the families meat cellar. Following Gerhart and Clara's instructions, Brady and Enzo help them to prepare the meat so it won't spoil.

Since Brady and his friends are already been in the home for three days, he's starting to get nervous about finding their fellow Americans again. Hopefully within the next day or so, Damon will be fit enough to leave. While picking some more apples for Clara, Brady notices how quickly the sky has darkened. Looking towards the horizon, Brady notices the brown cast to the sky. With the chill in the air, it wouldn't surprise Brady if it started to snow. Knowing that they're in for more bad weather, he quickly fills the apple bucket then hurries out of the grove, reaching the front door just as the rain begins to fall. Enzo runs to the porch at the same time, carrying an armful of wood since it is breezy and chilly out today.

When Brady goes to look for Damon, he barges in just as Damon is pulling away from Elena's face. Knowing that they kissed by the bloom on Elena's cheeks and the way she runs out of the room, Brady walks over to his friend, taking the seat that Elena just vacated.

"Are you insane?" Brady snaps albeit with his voice not above a whisper.

"I can't help it, Brady. There's something about her," Damon mentions, his voice trailing. Raising his eyes to Brady's, Damon tells him that it won't happen again and that they should try to find the American position tomorrow. Brady could not agree more. Having someone Damon's age kissing their host's teenaged daughter is no way to repay them for their hospitality. Despite everything, Brady knows that Damon is still just a nineteen year old kid and is not out of the woods yet given the severity of his injury.

"Look Damon, you're so young yet. I understand that but you have to control yourself. Elena is still a kid too."

"You're right. I just feel a pull to her..," Damon whispers.

Suddenly the wind starts gusting so hard that the windows start rattling. Brady gives Damon one more look, gives his good shoulder a squeeze and then leaves him alone to see if he can help Gerhart or Clara with anything. Brady will also inform them that the three of them will take their leave tomorrow.

Even though the weather is still blustery, the wind howling through the trees and sky getting darker and darker, they're all stunned when they hear some kind of a gas powered vehicle pull up. Quickly urging Brady and Enzo into the room with Damon, Gerhart pulls the door open only when he sees that Enzo and Brady are out of sight.

"Dr. Weber, my son is very ill. I need your help," the woman begs him.

"Of course, Helga. Come inside for a moment while I get my bag." With the three American soldiers quiet as church mice, Gerhart quickly grabs his bag and hurries the woman out of the door but not before the woman happens to notice the uniform jacket that is certainly not German. Knowing that her son is ill and in need of the doctor's help, Helga says nothing for now.

* * *

The next morning after Brady and Enzo are dressed, Brady goes to help Damon do the same. It was a close call last night when the woman showed up. Brady doesn't know if she may have seen him and Enzo through the window before she knocked on the door. Once Damon is ready, they help him to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Even though Enzo too knows they need to get the hell out of here, he doesn't know when they'll get a meal again either. Just as the three soldiers are finishing their meals, they hear the sound of a vehicle in the distance that seems to be getting closer. Knowing that they're in distinct danger, Gerhart tells them to get their things. Taking Elena aside, her father tells her to lead their new friends for several miles till they're safely away from here. Having lived here all of her young life, Elena knows several out of the way trails and paths to get the men hopefully to the US position.

Although afraid for her parents, Elena grabs her coat and scarf, telling the men to quickly follow her out of the back door and into the woods. Even though Damon is better, he's still weak. Knowing that he'll hold them up, Enzo throws him over his shoulder again at least until they can disappear into the trees. As soon as the group gets to the tree line, Elena tells them that she forgot to tell her parents goodbye. After reassuring them and mostly Damon that she'll catch up, Elena runs back to the cabin. Just as she reaches the door, she hears shouting inside.

As quiet as she can be, Elena sneaks around to look into the window. Startled when she sees her mother laying in a heap on the floor, it takes every ounce of courage she has to keep from screaming. Hearing the door open, Elena disappears. Running quickly towards a nearby clump of bushes, Elena hides, concealing herself behind it. With her father being pushed with a gun to his back, Elena bites on one of her fingers in an effort to keep her mouth closed. Forcing her father out first, Gerhart happens to notice her. Making a disgruntled face at her, Gerhart hopes Elena will understand and get far away from here. Giving him a subtle nod, Elena watches the scene. Although she wants to help her parents, there's nothing she can do right now. As soon as the soldiers and her father disappear into the cellar, Elena takes off like a rocket quickly catching up with the American soldiers. After leading them for maybe five kilometers, Elena tells them to stop and let Damon have a rest. Walking over to where Damon is sitting, Elena needs to say goodbye to the young man that has made her feel things that are completely foreign and confusing.

"There were soldiers at the house. I have to go back now. I wanted to tell you goodbye, Damon," she says, palming his stubbly cheek wispily with her hand.

"Why didn't you say something?" Damon asks, worried sick about what Elena is going to go back to. Wanting to go back with her, it takes Enzo and Brady to convince him that they can't endanger the family anymore than they already have.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you would put yourselves in danger. You need to go back and so do I. Goodbye, Damon," Elena whispers, tentatively leaning forward. Damon can see how nervous she is. Although everything in him wants to keep her safe, Damon knows that Elena won't abandon her parents. Damon stares at her eyes before leaning forward himself, pressing a wispy kiss to her lips. When Damon pulls back, Elena smiles through her tears. Knowing that she needs to go to her parents, she stands up. Not wanting to let go herself, Elena holds onto his hand for several seconds before finally dropping it. Elena steps over to Brady and then to Enzo giving each of them a hug too. Elena takes a few more seconds to tell them which direction to go from here and then starts to walk backwards away from them so she can keep her eyes on Damon till the path shifts direction and she disappears from his view.

Since Elena has walked that distance many times, it doesn't take her very long to get back home. The first thing Elena notices is that the military truck is gone. Swallowing thickly, Elena walks around the house and to the back door. Afraid of going inside but also afraid of not knowing her parents fate, Elena stares at the door for several moments before raising a shaky hand to the doorknob. Sucking in a deep shuddering breath, Elena takes a hold and twists the knob, cautiously stepping inside. Stunned speechless by what's in front of her, Elena collapses letting the darkness overwhelm her.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for helping me with this Eva. I appreciate you and your wisdom and insight and most of all your love and friendship so much._

 _I really hope you're all interested in this story enough to review and follow along. It is a short story but it's full. I'm working on the final chapter now._

 _I did update 'Turn the Page' yesterday. 'Nothing Left to Fear' is in progress too. I recently posted a couple of one-shots and a couple of 3 shots. Feel free to look at my profile if you're curious._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day and a wonderful weekend. Thank you all for you support. Bye for now._


	2. Let Her Go

With the war over, Damon and his friends head home back to the States. Although he's truly grateful that Dr. Weber saved his life, his shoulder is frozen and won't move the way it was designed to. Having intense pain pretty much everyday, Damon shuns pain medication because he doesn't want to depend on them. The medication the American doctors gave him helped but he felt so woozy and incoherent that it made him unable to function. Not liking how they made him feel, he depends on aspirin.

"You okay, Damon?" Brady asks when he sees the uneasy look on his friend's face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be home but I think about her everyday, Brady. We have no idea what happened to them. What if they were killed for helping us?"

"I've had that thought myself, Damon. But you can't dwell on what ifs. We'll never know I suspect," Brady says, smiling when he sees his wife after ten long months. Brady's wife is very pretty, not unlike Elena in that respect. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Knowing that Brady would like a little privacy, Damon turns his back to them to look around the docks hoping to see someone, anyone that he knows. While scanning the crowd, Damon's mouth drops open and his bag falls to the floor when his hand goes flaccid. Shaken out of his stupor when someone bumps into him, Damon grabs his bag from the floor, maneuvers his way around the crowd, stopping only when his parents are right in front of him. Dropping his satchel all over again, Damon throws his arms around his mother as best he can, holding her close. Never having been away from home anywhere near this long before, Damon closes his eyes and breathes her in. Once she steps aside, Damon's father pulls him into his embrace too, patting Damon's back lovingly.

"Let me look at you," his mother says, smiling through her tears. "We missed you so much."

"I missed both of you more than I can say too," Damon admits. Even though he's excited to be home, Damon feels that he left of piece of himself behind with Elena.

* * *

As the next few months morph into years, Damon helps his father around their home and spends his time working at his father's farm. Although not optimal, it keeps his mind busy so he's not constantly feeling lost and alone without her. Because of his shoulder, not many employers have been willing to take a chance on him. Having finally decided to go to school, Damon is grateful that there is one in his home town. As such he'll be able to live at home and not have to worry about room and board and other expenses.

Half way into his second year of college, Damon loses his mother to a heart attack. The doctor says there was nothing that could've been done to save her. Being an only child, Damon is close or had been close to both of his parents. His mother taught him to read and write. She used to tell him stories and tend to him when he was sick. Although Damon feels the need to be strong for his father, it proves to be an impossible task. Between losing his mother and losing Elena, Damon falls into a deep depression. Even though Damon feels like he's falling to pieces on the inside, he still manages to go to work and go to school everyday. Damon's father, Mitch, is at a loss as to help his son. Not knowing where to turn, he remembers how much Damon loved his pets when he was a boy. Without hesitation, Mitch looks in the newspaper till he finds an ad for Great Danes. Instinctively knowing that a big dog will do Damon good, he immediately goes to the location and picks one out for his son.

As soon as Damon sees the dog, his demeanor changes considerably. Having something to focus on besides his troubles has been a godsend to Damon. The dog, Brutus, becomes his constant companion. One day when his father catches him with tears in his eyes, Damon finally tells his dad all about Elena. Even though Damon is certain his father thinks it was a teenaged romance, Damon knows better. Mitch surprises him, giving him a shoulder to lean on and assuring Damon that he can confide in him at any time. Stating that he understands all too well about leaving girls behind, Mitch goes onto tell Damon about his own experience. Before Damon's mother entered his life, Mitch had a girlfriend too. As life would have it, his family moved away before anything serious could evolve. Even though Damon's mother became the love of his live, sometimes Mitch wonders what happened to the girl that he was so smitten with in his youth. Knowing that his father understands eases Damon's burden immensely. Even though Damon knows without doubt that his father loves him, somewhere deep inside there was a tingle of fear thinking that his dad would have him committed given his depression. Now knowing that he can trust his father with anything, he feels a tremendous weight lifted off of his shoulders. Grabbing a ball, Damon puts the leash on Brutus to take him for a walk.

As soon as they reach the sandy beach at the lake, Damon's favorite place, he releases Brutus from the leash to let him run. Throwing the ball into the water, Brutus repeatedly brings it back for Damon to throw again. Enjoying the afternoon enormously, Damon drops on the sand. Brutus brings the ball back before laying in heap beside his master. Smiling, Damon pets his dog and when he raises his eyes to look towards the now setting sun. When an image of Elena pops into his mind, Damon presses his palm against his heart and silently vows that somehow, someway he will find her and make his heart complete again.

* * *

1922

Feeling alone and out of sorts, Damon drops down to the sandy beach below him. The lake is calm today, not a whitecap to be seen. Brutus loves being in the water. Damon can't help but smile at his antics. The pristine beauty of this place has always helped him get perspective. His mind can't help but drift back to those few days in 1918 that he got to spend with the one and only girl who completely ruined him for any other one. Sometimes Damon thinks he's nuts because he spent such a short time with Elena. Damon knows he misses her like crazy but is he deluding himself. In actuality, he only spent three days with her. Elena herself was only fifteen, the odds of her still being hung up on him are about a zillion to one, Damon admits to himself. Raking his hand though his hair, Damon sometimes doesn't know which way to turn. Despite all the reasons why it's foolhardy to hang onto a memory, another part of him wonders if maybe she was the one person that he was meant to spend his life with. Running the sand through his fingers, he barely notices when his dad sits down on the sand beside him.

"Hi dad," Damon says, forcing a smile on his face when he faces his father.

"Are you okay, Damon? I mean, you've been more melancholy than usual lately."

Having always been close to his dad, Damon hesitates to tell him about Elena because he doesn't want his father to think that he's nuts for feeling the way he does about a girl that he knew for one second in time. "I know you think I'm daft but it's the girl, dad. Something about her touched me so deeply. I know this sounds insane but it was like I met and lost my soulmate in the same breath. I don't know what to do to move beyond this," Damon admits, dropping his eyes to sand in front of him.

"I don't think you're crazy, Damon. And I know that your mom's death has really exacerbated these feelings. In all honesty, Damon, I felt the same way about your mom once upon a time. But there wasn't a war and a continent to separate us. You're probably going to think I'm the crazy one for suggesting this but what if you and I took a trip to Europe? Maybe we can find her? Do you think you could find the home again? From what you and Brady told me about meeting the family, it might not be so easy."

"Are you being serious right now, dad? Because if you're not, please stop."

"I'm being completely serious. It won't be easy and you have to know that it's going to be a longshot at best. The odds of finding your Elena have to be almost astronomical."

"I know that, dad but if there's even the slightest chance, I have to seize it," Damon replies, the passion in his voice unmistakable.

"Alright then. We'll have to make arrangements to go overseas. We'll need to get the proper papers and tickets to go. You'll have to make arrangements for someone to take care of Brutus while we're gone too."

"I'm certain Caroline will watch him," Damon utters, his eyes staring at Brutus frolicking in the water. Caroline is Damon's childhood friend. There has never been anything romantic between the two of them but they've always been there for each other. Aside from Brutus, Caroline has been a rock for Damon too.

"What about Brady? From what you told me, you were unconscious when they found Elena. You'll need to find out where we should start looking. I'll make the travel arrangements after we have some idea of where we're going. Okay?"

"I don't know how to thank you dad," Damon says softly. When his emotions threaten to overwhelm him, he faces his father and wraps his arms around him.

"It's okay, Damon. With your mother gone, it's just you and me now. The two of us need to stick together." Nodding his understanding, Damon wipes his eyes. The two Salvatore men sit in the sand for sometime just watching the water as it laps against the sand. Once the sun starts to set in the West, Damon and his dad stand up. After brushing the sand off of himself, he follows his father. Walking side by side, Damon is grateful to have this man a dad.

It takes a couple of months to get the tickets purchased, make arrangements for someone to watch his father's business and waiting for their papers to arrive. With his father's consent, Damon asks Brady if he'd consider coming with them since Damon has no idea where to begin to look for Elena and her family. Since Brady too wants to be able to thank the Weber's himself, he agrees after being given the okay from his wife, Julie.

Caroline is more than happy to babysit Brutus while Damon and Mitch are overseas. Finally the day comes for Damon, Brady and his dad to get on the boat to go overseas. All three men are excited and anxious that this day is now here, Damon, with Brady walking alongside of him, follows his father up the ramp to step onto the boat. Once they're shown their rooms, Damon and his dad drop off their bags then walk back up to the deck to watch while the great ship pulls out of its berth and steams towards the open ocean.

* * *

After five long days of being sea sick, Damon, Mitch and Brady finally arrive in Cherbourg, France. Aside from getting home after the war, Damon has never been so happy to set foot on dry land. Tired from the trip, they decide to get a room for the night and plan their next moves. Brady said that the Weber home was near the town of Metz. Under the Treaty of Frankfurt, the city was annexed by Germany in 1871. The city was returned to France under the Treaty of Versailles in 1919. If Brady's memory is correct, the Weber homestead was around ten to fifteen kilometers away from the city. Even though Damon knows that this venture will probably turn out to be one very expensive wild goose chase, he still can't help but have hope. Although his nerves are alight, Damon is so exhausted that even the butterflies swirling around in his belly don't prohibit him from falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning, Damon stretches his limbs before crawling out of bed. With his dad and Brady still sleeping, Damon quietly goes into the bathroom to do his business and get dressed. When he comes out, Mitch is sitting up at the bedside. "You're up early, Damon?"

"I think I was too tired not to sleep but I woke up about a half hour ago."

"So, I was thinking the easiest way to get to Metz is by train. Perhaps we can hire a driver or a carriage or something to take us to the Weber property?"

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for this, dad. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I hope everything works out the way you want, Damon. However, you need to be prepared if this doesn't turn out the way you want it to."

"I know, dad. More than likely, she'll be married and have kids by now. If nothing else, I can thank her and her family for saving my life."

"Will that be enough for you, Damon?"

"It'll hurt but it'll have to be enough if that's all there is," Damon tells him, his eyes locked on his father's till he hears Brady starting to arouse. When Brady opens an eye, he gives Damon a tentative smile before throwing his legs over the side of the bed to sit up. "Morning," Brady mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Once he gets his bearings, Brady gets up, grabs some clean clothes and disappears into the bathroom. As soon as he's finished, Mitch takes his turn while Damon and Brady get their things together.

"Metz is just over four hundred miles from here."

"Dad suggested that we should go by train."

"Good idea. Let's get some breakfast and then we'll head to the depot."

"I'm actually hungry this morning too." Looking up when his father rejoins the two of them, they quickly gather their bags and go downstairs to check out. After getting directions to the train depot, the three men decide to get something to eat once they get there. Finding a little place to eat across the street from the train depot, Damon and his father go to buy their tickets while Brady goes into the restaurant to get them a table. Once the tickets are in hand, Damon and Mitch walk back across the street to join Brady. Nearly an hour later, Damon, Mitch and Brady board the train to Metz. While Brady and Mitch visit, Damon is lost in thought, wondering how he'll cope if Elena is indeed with someone else or maybe she's forgotten him entirely. A big part of him believes this to be a fool's errand but still he feels drawn here. A silent yearning tugging at his heart and his mind has consumed him. The only way that Damon knows to move on either with her or alone to get some answers one way or another.

* * *

After riding the train all day and all night, the group arrives in Metz. It's late in the afternoon so the men decide to get a hotel room for the next two nights because they know that they'll be too busy tomorrow to even think about the journey back to Cherbourg. Having been cooped up on the train for so long, Damon, Mitch and Brady need to stretch their legs so they decide to go for a walk to take in a few of the sights.

The Saint-Etienne cathedral is close so they decide to visit it. At forty two meters high, it is one of the tallest Gothic buildings in Europe. It's stained glass windows date from the thirteenth to the twentieth century including some by Chagall. Because there is so much glasswork the cathedral earned the nickname, "The Good Lord's Lantern". By the time they finish viewing the cathedral, the guys head back to the hotel to get something to eat and go to bed. They have another busy day tomorrow. If they're unable to find any trace of Elena, Damon knows that he'll have to find a way to accept whatever he finds be it good or bad. When Damon gets up the next morning, a growing feeling of anxiety is swirling in his belly. Even if Elena is lost to him forever, at least he'll have some closure.

As soon as the three men are dressed, Damon holds the door open allowing Mitch and Brady to lead the way. Since the Weber family home wasn't that far from here, they ask the driver if he knows of the Weber family. Even though they didn't really expect any answers from him, Damon deflates a little bit anyway when the man denies any knowledge of the Weber family. Following Brady's instructions, the man drives them down the road.

 _"Good morning, Damon," Elena greets him when she steps into his room with some food for him._

 _"Elena, hi," Damon repeats, smiling widely. Using his good arm, Damon tries repeatedly to sit upright, finally giving in to his frustration. Weak as a kitten, Damon feels like he isn't much use to anyone right now. With Elena's help, he manages to sit up far enough, allowing her to prop some pillows behind his back. Between the two of them, Damon finally is in a position that will allow him to eat something. Setting his breakfast tray on his lap, Damon starts to eat, blushing red with embarrassment when he drops the fork._

 _"Let me help you," Elena offers. Damon readily agrees rather than look any more the fool. Putting the fork to his mouth, Damon swallows the bite down before remarking, "Your mother is a fabulous cook."_

 _"Yes, she's very good," Elena agrees. "Can I ask you something, Damon?"_

 _"Of course." After setting down his fork, Damon gives her his full attention._

 _"Where in America do you live?"_

 _"I live in Wyoming. It's in the middle of the country. It's really pretty. We have mountains and the geysers at Yellowstone and there's Devil's Tower too."_

 _"My uncle John moved to America before the war. Once in awhile mama gets a letter from him. He told her in one of his letters that the mountains are very beautiful where he lives. I would like to go to America someday too."_

 _"I'd like to be able to take you there," Damon whispers, reaching over to place his hand on hers. Feeling all kinds of sparks when their skin touches, Damon can't stop the gasp that leaves his lips._

 _"Are you okay?" Elena asks, a fearful look on her face._

 _"Don't be concerned. I am fine," Damon reassures her. As soon as Damon finishes his breakfast, Elena picks up her book to read to him again. With his belly full and his arm aching, Damon lays down, his eyes soon drop closed, lulled to sleep by the sound of her angelic voice._

When Damon hears a loud voice, he snaps out of the beautiful memory of the girl who stars in all of his dreams.

"That's it," Brady screams excitedly.

"Stop the car," Damon adds, his gut now churning uncontrollably. As soon as the guy stops the vehicle, Damon steps out of the car. Not much of the place looks familiar from the outside. Damon has no memory of arriving at the home, the only thing he remembers is being in that little bedroom. Brady, Enzo and Damon had to leave in a rush when the soldiers showed up that day. Once Brady and Mitch are out of the car, Mitch tells the driver to wait for them. Nodding the guy parks the car.

"Relax, Damon," Brady tells him, giving him a tight smile. Damon returns the smile but Brady can see that his friend is on pins and needles. Taking the lead, Brady takes it upon himself to rap on the front door. Damon comes to stand beside him, Mitch takes his place just behind Damon. When an unknown man answers the door, the guys step back slightly.

"Can I help you?" the man asks, looking curiously at the group.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but we were looking for the Weber family that used to live here?"

"I'm very, very sorry. Dr. Weber and his family died some time ago," the man says, looking curiously at the three men. "You knew the Weber family?"

"Yeah, the doctor helped my friend," Brady starts to say, "when he was wounded in the war. Can you tell me when they died?"

"I did not know the Weber family personally. I bought this house in 1920 but I was told by one of the neighbors that the family died in October of 1918," the man says, looking at him sympathetically.

Damon hears nothing after the word died. Suddenly his knees can't support his weight, Damon starts to sway but manages to right himself without falling. Mitch gives Brady a nod then attempts to help Damon back to the car, stopping only when his son tells him that he'd like to walk around the property a little bit. After securing the owners permission, Mitch and Brady let Damon go by himself, both inherently knowing that he needs to come to grips with this.

Feeling like his heart has literally been ripped from his chest, Damon walks around the yard aimlessly. Even though Elena is gone, Damon still feels the need to be where she was for even a moment in time. Taking a breath, Damon walks into the apple orchard. Maybe it's his imagination but Damon doesn't care. For some reason, he senses her presence here. Walking up to one of the trees, Damon presses his hand against the bark, closes his eyes and imagines Elena picking the fruit from the trees. As if waiting for a sign, Damon stands still and closes his eyes and tries to conjure up her image. Feeling tears beginning to prick at them, Damon sucks in a deep breath and regains his composure. After taking one more moment to glance around the orchard, Damon turns around to go back to his father and Brady. As soon as he notices that Brady is still talking with the owner and seeing no reason to join them, Damon crawls in the backseat of the car. Numb and empty feeling, Damon only has his memories to tide him over now.

"I'm okay, " Damon whispers, his eyes staring out of the window rather than at his dad. Even though Mitch knows Damon is anything but okay, he honors his wish and keeps his distance for the time being.

In his peripheral vision, Brady happens to notice Damon when he walks back towards the car. Mitch then excuses himself to join his son. "Thank you for your help, sir. I'm sorry that we bothered you," Brady tells him. After shaking his hand, Brady walks back to the car and crawls inside. Brady can't help but notice that Damon is quiet, almost too quiet. Staring straight ahead, Damon doesn't even blink his eyes. Brady shares a look with the driver indicating that they are ready to leave now. The man gives Brady a nod then starts the car to take them back to Metz. When Brady turns in his seat to look over his shoulder to say something to his friend, Damon shakes his head back and forth before raising his eyes.

"It's my fault, Brady, don't you see that? They sheltered us and paid the ultimate price for doing so. How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that they died for me? You should've let me die," Damon says, his voice barely a whisper.

"Damon!? I'm so, so sorry for your loss son. But these people made a decision to help you. They could've turned you away, slammed the door in your face but they didn't. I know you're hurting right now but you can't carry this weight on your shoulders, it'll drag you down and kill you. I can't lose you too, son," Mitch adds, his voice full of emotion because he doesn't know if Damon can come back from this. Unable to control his emotions, Damon's tears start to fall freely down his cheeks. All Mitch can do is be there for his son whatever that may mean.

With all of his hopes and dreams about a future with Elena gone, Damon, Mitch and Brady will be boarding the ship to go back to America later today. The sky is overcast and gray. With rain threatening, Damon puts on his coat and hat then grabs an umbrella to take a short walk. Needing time alone in his grief, Damon walks along the cliff's edge staring at the ocean below as the waves crash onto the shore. Even though Damon can feel a few drops of moisture begin to prick at his face, he doesn't raise the umbrella. Damon stares outward at the Atlantic ocean in front of him. Even though Damon feels empty and alone inside, he would never jump. He couldn't do that to his father, not after everything the man has done for him. When Damon hears is father's voice, he takes a breath and turns around. Knowing that it's time to board, Damon looks back at the rough seas one more time before joining Mitch. Once they're in their stateroom, Damon lays down on the bed, closes his eyes and tries to imagine what his life will be like now that he knows with certainty that Elena won't be in it.

It takes another grueling five days on the ocean to get back to the States. Almost immediately after setting foot on dry land, the guys have to hurry to catch their train to begin the thousand plus train ride back to Wyoming. Since Brady calls Denver home, he gets off at the scheduled stop in the city. As soon as Brady steps off of the train, his wife flies into his arms. Since the train doesn't leave again for a half an hour, Brady introduces Julie to Damon and his dad. Trying to be courteous, Damon joins in the conversation. When train whistle blows, Brady secures a promise from Mitch and Damon to come to visit him and Julie in Denver, the two of them wave goodbye as the train pulls away. Smiling at his wife, Brady takes her hand and the two of them leave the depot to begin the drive home.

* * *

Damon and Mitch have been home for a little over six weeks. And although Damon tries to keep up appearances, Mitch knows his son all too well. Damon is well and truly broken on the inside. If only his boy could move behind this tragedy, maybe he'd find another girl to spend some time with. Deep in thought, he doesn't know that Damon is awake till he hears Brutus lumber down the stairs.

"I'm going to take him down to the lake for awhile. I need to think about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, dad. It hurts so much to know she's gone but I can't spend the remainder of my days moping around," Damon admits, taking a seat at the kitchen table beside Mitch.

"I know that you hurt, Damon. I know, I feel that same thing every day since your mother died. But we have to live, Damon. I never met your Elena but from what you've told me about her, I don't believe for a moment that she'd want you to wallow in guilt. Her family made a choice to help you, Brady and Enzo. And yes, it's tragic if they died for helping the three of you but Damon, you can't live with this kind of burden on your shoulders. You have to forgive yourself to be able to move forward."

"Realistically, I know that. But my heart doesn't want to cooperate... at least not yet."

"It's only been a few weeks, Damon. Everyone heals at their own pace."

"Thanks, dad. I'm going to go now. I'll be home in a couple of hours," Damon says. Standing up, he grabs the leash off of the door hook. After securing it to Brutus's collar, Damon goes outside. With his best buddy in tow, Damon takes off on a run, stopping only when they get to the lake. Brutus lays down on the sand, dropping his head on Damon's lap. Damon can't help but smile. Deep in thought about his future, Damon is oblivious till Caroline plops down in the sand beside him.

"Caroline?! What are you doing here?"

"I can't spend time with my best friend?"

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting you. Plus Brutus didn't even bark, some watchdog he is," Damon chuckles.

"Now that's a sound I like to hear. It's been a long time coming, Damon."

"I know and I'm sorry, Caroline. I know you must think I'm crazy for getting so hung up on a girl I spent a couple of days with.. I can't put into words the pull I felt towards her. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does. Damon, you know that old saying, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?"

"I may have heard it a time or two." Dropping his eyes, Damon fingers the leash, his mind a buzz with so many contradictory thoughts and emotions. Caroline softly palms his chin so Damon has no choice but to look at her.

"Damon, you lost your mom and this girl. I totally understand why you're struggling right now but I need you in my life. Please find something to focus your time and energy on. You need to keep yourself busy."

"Those are nice words, Caroline but with my shoulder the way it is, there's so much that I can't do."

"Well then we'll just have to find you something that you can do. Now come on, let's take a walk around the lake. I'm sure Brutus will enjoy it."

"He'll enjoy going in the water and then shaking his fur out all over us," Damon adds, a hint of smile forming on his face. When Caroline raises an eyebrow at him, Damon drops his chin to chest for a moment before standing up. "If we're doing this, let's go."

Since neither Damon nor Caroline have ever been much for propriety, Damon gets up then offers Caroline his hand. As soon as she's standing, the two of them walk side by side around the lake.

* * *

"Hello Mitch. How are you?"

"Not too bad, Elijah. How can I help you today?"

"I have some mail for you. It looks like it's from your sister in Indiana."

"I haven't written to her in a month of Sundays," Mitch muses, taking the letter from Elijah.

"Tell Damon hello for me," Elijah adds, turning around and walking back to the vehicle. Setting it on the counter, Mitch starts to get his boots on to go outside to pull some weeds in his vegetable garden. Just as he's about to walk outside, Damon, Caroline and Brutus walk into the house.

"You found him?" Mitch remarks to Caroline.

"I did. We had both a long talk and a long walk, didn't we, Damon?" Caroline laughs, giving Mitch a wink. Caroline is like a daughter to him. Damon and she have been friends since they were toddlers. Since the ice truck delivered today, Damon opens the ice box, pulling out a jug of lemonade to pour himself and Caroline a glassful.

"Do you want some, dad?"

"Sure, I'll have a glass. Oh and Damon, I got a letter from your Aunt Elsie," Mitch mentions.

"What did she have to say?" Damon asks, handing both Caroline and his dad each a glass of lemonade before sitting down himself to hand out the lemonade.

"She said that you could spend the summer on her farm if you want. You could help out your uncle with the cattle and the pigs."

"I don't think so, dad," Damon says, making a face. Mitch laughs as does Caroline. When Damon hears his friend's infectious laugh, he looks at her. It's like he's never seen her before, not truly anyway. His best friend is very pretty and down to earth. With this newfound appreciation, a revelation knocks him right in the chest. Elena and her parents likely died because they chose to save him. The best way to honor them is for Damon to stop wallowing in grief and self pity but to really live his life. With his attention on Caroline, Damon smiles in spite of himself.

"What's that face?" Caroline asks, a wide smile forming on her own face.

"Caroline, would you consider going to the ice cream social with me?"

"Damon, that's the best idea you've had in ages," Mitch agrees, his eyes dancing with joy knowing that this is a big moment for Damon.

"I would love to," Caroline agrees, giving Mitch as wink.

Feeling the first pang of joy that he's felt in quite sometime, Damon picks up his own glass of lemonade, taking a big swallow. While Mitch and Caroline are visiting, Damon's attention is focused on the future and how he can honor Elena's memory. Although he knows that he'll never forget her, Damon also knows that it's time to move on.

* * *

 _Elena will return in part 3. It's a monstrous chapter, the word count being in the five figure range._

 _Huge thank you to Eva. This story really has been a stemwinder to write. So much back and forth between us while I was writing it. This story and most especially part 3 was a rough slog. I wrote it a little at a time, sent it to Eva, she'd mail it back with her suggestions and so it went. Much went into this story both with research and the emotions involved._

 _Thanks so much to all of you. I can't tell you how much your reviews and follows and favorites mean to both me and to Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'Let Her Go' by Passenger._

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'Turn the Page' are still in progress too. Next on the drafting board is the sequel to 'The Dating Game'. The title is 'The Game of Life'... And we also have plans on the drawing board for a Revolutionary War era story. I can't give you any time frame because I don't know when it'll be ready to post. We're only in the planning stage right now. No title for it yet._

 _Please click on the review button. They really do put a smile on my face and on Eva's. I tried to bring the cover image to life in the one scene. Let me know what you think._

 _Be safe, have a wonderful day and we'll see you for part three._


	3. I Just Want to be Your Everything

January 1919

"Are you packed, Elena?"

"Yes, uncle John. Can we stop at the cemetery on the way so I can say goodbye to them?"

"Of course, Elena," John reassures her, pulling her into a hug. Needing the affection, Elena hugs back. Something about leaving her home leaves Elena unsettled. Even though she only knew Damon for a few days, something inside of her believes that Damon will come back for her. The logical side of her believes she's being silly but her heart is screaming at her to stay. Suddenly it dawns on Elena that Damon is an American and that the odds of finding him again are better if they're both on the same continent. Shaken from her thoughts when she hears the sound of her bags being dragged to the awaiting vehicle, Elena looks at her uncle John who's motioning for her that it's time to go. While taking one last look around her home, Elena's eyes fill with tears. Her whole life was spent here with her parents. Being an only child, her parents doted on her. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Elena looks up at her uncle, nods and follows him outside.

Because she is still underage, Elena has no choice but to move to America with Uncle John. The man is her mother's younger brother. Having wanted to strike out on his own and build his fortune, John believed in the promise of America. As soon as John received word of his sister and brother in laws deaths, he came for Elena. Because John was close to his sister, he feels an obligation to take his niece into his home. His wife Jenna readily agreed because then they would have live in help to watch their own children and to help out around the house. Even though Elena is grateful to have a place to go, she knows she will miss her home. The only memories she has of Damon happened right here. Sighing, Elena wipes her eyes and crawls into the awaiting vehicle. Rolling down the window, she sticks her head out, watching her little home till it's nothing more than a speck on the landscape.

* * *

1923

Since arriving in America, Elena has been busy learning the customs of her new home. Having taken the citizenship test as soon as she was legally an adult, Elena is proud to be an American. Elena still lives with her uncle John and aunt Jenna. Since arriving in the States with John, Elena's life has been a whirlwind. As soon as she arrived, aunt Jenna enrolled her in school so she'd get an education. With Jenna helping out at her uncle's business, Elena is often taxed with babysitting their little children. John Jr. is ten now, Elizabeth is six and Madelyn is four. Once Elena finished her schooling, Jenna showed her how to help out at their store. Elena often works the cash register on Saturdays. When the store is closed on Sundays, Elena is given that day to spend as she pleases. Often she goes to the park with a book and her journal. Sitting under the big Oak tree, Elena frequently thinks about those three American soldiers, especially the one who changed her whole life.

It's always Damon's face that fills her dreams and it's her thoughts of him that fill the pages of her journal. If only she knew if he survived the war, maybe she could move on. The son of one of John's friends is smitten with Elena but she doesn't want to even think about anyone else yet. Something deep inside of her clings to him and despite the odds, Elena can't let go of the feeling that perhaps she'll learn of his fate. And if Damon did survive, did he marry? Where is he now? Elena remembers when Damon told her that his home was in Wyoming but he didn't give her any specifics. As such, Elena hasn't even a smidgen of an idea as to where to start searching. She also knows that her uncle John and aunt Jenna won't let her go off by herself in search of a pipe dream. Not only that, Elena doesn't have the means to even look for him herself. And yet despite all of the negatives, her heart still longs for the soldier boy that she met once upon a time. Even though it was Damon who ensnared her heart, Elena hopes that his friends Brady and Enzo made it back to America safely too. Picking up her journal, Elena brushes the leaves off of her dress so she can walk back home. With her mind elsewhere, Elena walks right into her friend, Stefan.

"Elena, hi," Stefan laughs. Bending over, he picks up her journal and hands it back to her.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me. Um, Elena, I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime?"

"Stefan..?"

"Don't say no right away, Elena. It's just a picture show. It doesn't have to be more than that."

"I don't know. You're my friend and I would hate to ruin that."

"Would you at least think about it?"

"Yes, I will think about it."

"Good, come, I'll walk you home," Stefan tells her, extending his elbow for her to latch onto. Shaking her head no, Elena wraps her journal in her arms and holds it against her chest while the two of them walk down the sidewalk. When they get to John's house, Elena tells Stefan goodbye and hurries into the house and straight to her room.

Elena does eventually agree to go to a picture show with Stefan. Even though the two of them have a good time together, when Stefan gets a little forward and tries to kiss her, Elena puts a stop to it right then and there. Much to her chagrin, Stefan leaves in a huff. After not speaking to her for a few days later, he finally comes to look for her, finding her under the big Oak tree as usual. Elena appreciates that Stefan apologizes to her. For his part, Stefan now too admits that the two of them are better suited to be friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Elena does explain to him that her heart still beats for a young soldier that she only knew for a millisecond in the grand scheme of things. Yet somehow, Elena knows that providence will play a part if they're ever to find one another. It's been four long years since she came to America, four years since her parents died and four years since her heart was whole.

* * *

"Thank you, Elena," the man says when she hands him his package. Working the cash register in the store, Elena is very busy today. John is having a semi annual big sale and so the store is packed with customers. With her mind on her job, Elena doesn't notice when a brown haired man and a blonde woman enter the store. Needing a new ice box, Brady and Julie decide to walk into 'Gilbert's Furniture and Appliance' when Julie noticed the sale sign hanging in the window. Out of the corner of his eye, Brady notices the girl behind the cash register. Although he knows there's something familiar about her, he just can't seem to put it together. Even though he looks around with his wife, his mind is a whir as he tries to remember why the girl looks so familiar to him. It's only when he hears her speak, her German accent being the final piece of the puzzle. Dropping Julie's hand, Brady hurries over to the cash register to have a look at her face.

"Elena?" Brady blurts out, so loud that everyone nearby turns to stare at him. It takes Elena a few seconds but when she puts it together, her mouth drops wide open. Stepping out from behind the counter, Elena rushes over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Mr. Brady? How are you here?" Elena starts to ask when a throat clearing sound takes her attention. "I'm sorry, uncle John. This is one of the soldiers that my father helped."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, sir," John says, extending his hand to shake Brady's.

"I can't believe it," Brady mumbles, confusion written all over his face. Within a few seconds, Julie, his wife comes to stand beside him. "Elena, you're not going to believe this but Damon, his dad and me, we went to Metz to try to find you."

"What?"

"Yes, Damon has been so lost. My God, I can't believe you're here in the US and right here in Denver. It's a miracle," Brady says, his eyes darting back and forth between Elena and his wife. "Where are my manners? Elena, this is my wife, Julie. Julie, this is Elena. It was her family that took us in when Damon was badly hurt."

"It's very nice to meet you, Elena. Thank you for helping my husband and his friends," Julie says, taking Elena's hand, a bright smile on her face.

"I did nothing really. But I'm very happy to meet you too. Congratulations on the baby," Elena adds, looking at Julie's rounded belly.

"She's due any day now, Elena. I'm so glad we came in here today," Brady muses, his eyes darting from Julie to Elena.

"You have to get a hold of Damon," Julie adds, smiling widely at her husband. Nodding right along with her, a huge smile breaks out on Brady's face too.

"You said that you actually went to Europe to find me?"

"Yes we did. Damon has had a hard time of it. I keep contact with Damon's father. Although Damon is trying to put his life back together, it's been a struggle, at least that's what his father told me. You see, Elena, Damon thinks that it's his fault that the soldiers killed your parents."

"No, no, that's not what happened at all. My parents died from the flu pandemic. They passed a few weeks after you left."

"I'm sorry, Elena. Your parents, they were good people. I have to reach Damon," Brady adds, giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

"Elena, you need to get back to work now," Uncle John interrupts, giving her an 'I mean business' look. Nodding, she says goodbye to Brady and Julie then steps back behind the counter. For his part, Brady isn't about to leave before he knows how to reach her. He picks a candy bar off the shelf to purchase. When he gets out his wallet, Brady hands her his own business card that has his address on it. Picking up a piece of scratch paper, Elena hurriedly writes down Uncle John's address so they can keep in touch. "We'll go now so you can do your work. I'm going to try to get a hold of Damon and then I'll be in touch. It was so good to see you. And again, Elena, I'm very sorry about your parents, they were really good people."

"They were," Elena adds, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes, she grabs a tissue. And after giving Brady and Julie each a quick hug, Elena goes back to work, excited about all that's happened today and that the possibility of seeing Damon again is no longer just a dream.

* * *

"We need to go to the telegraph office," Brady tells Julie, almost giddy to know that Elena is alive. It's been nearly nine months since he went overseas with Damon and Mitch.

"What are you going to say to him?" Julie asks, taking her husband's hand as they walk down the block to the telegraph office.

"I don't think he'll believe me if I tell them that we found Elena. What if we tell him that we'd like him to be the Godfather to our little muffin?" Brady asks, squeezing Julie's hand. Their first baby is due in just a few days. Brady is so excited to be a father that he can hardly contain himself.

"That's a great idea, Brady. How much do you want to bet that he faints dead away when he sees her for the first time?"

"Yes, he probably will. I'm so excited for him, Julie. Damon was still just a kid when he got hurt. He fell for Elena hook, line and sinker."

"Maybe he'll get his happily ever after.. after all?" Julie muses, squeezing her husband's hand, letting go when Brady pulls open the door to the telegraph office.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asks, raising his eyes to the couple.

"I need to send a telegram to a friend in Wyoming."

"Sure, what would you like it to say?"

"Julie?"

" _Damon, it's imperative that you come to Denver. Julie and I have big news that we want to share with you. Do bring Mitch along. Signed, Brady and Julie."_

"Very good," Brady agrees, pulling out his wallet to pay the fee. After doing so, Brady takes Julie out to eat to celebrate the good news that today has brought.

* * *

"Welcome to Denver, Mitch," Brady says happily, shaking Mitch's hand. "Where's that son of yours?"

"He's getting our bags. The doctor told him that he needs to exercise that arm and shoulder. Damon still has a lot of problems with it though," Mitch states. Looking around, he is somewhat surprised by all of the hustle and bustle. Although Mitch doesn't understand why he's surprised, Denver is a big city but the cities in Europe that they were in last year were much more populace. The day is overcast and a threatening rain. Mitch worries because Damon's shoulder always gives him grief when the weather changes.

"It was a nasty wound. Believe me, Mitch, I worried more than once that Damon wouldn't make it," Brady admits, smiling when he sees Damon getting off the train. Closing the distance between them, Brady gives Damon a hug and takes the bags from them.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Damon admits. It's the first genuine smile that Brady has seen on his friend's face in a very long time.

"How are you, Damon, really?"

"I'm actually pretty good. I've been spending a lot of time with my friend, Caroline. She helps to keep my mind busy."

"I'm glad to hear that. If she's the reason that you're out of the funk you were in, I'd like to meet her."

"Next time, you and Julie can come to visit us in Wyoming."

"We'll do that."

"Where is Julie anyway?" Damon asks, looking around.

"That's the big surprise. I'm a father."

"Congratulations, Brady," Mitch adds, giving Brady's shoulder a squeeze.

"We're very happy. He's four weeks old already. His name is Joshua Damon."

"Brady?"

"We want you to be his Godfather."

"I'm overwhelmed. Thank you," Damon adds, another big smile erupting on his face for the second time today. Brady leads them to his car. They reach it just as the rain begins to fall. "That was close," Damon laughs. "Did you happen to get us some hotel reservations, Brady?" Mitch asks from the back seat as they drive through the busy city. Mitch sees the snowcapped Rocky Mountains in the distance. Although more majestic than the Bighorns which are near where he and Damon live, Mitch loves going hiking with his son. And he'll forever be grateful to Caroline for helping to get Damon out of his depression. Mitch knows that Damon still thinks of Elena. He sometimes notices how Damon just stares into nothingness, almost like he's in a trance or something. He doesn't have to ask Damon to kow that he's thinking about the girl who captures his heart.

"No, you're not staying in a hotel. You're staying with me and Julie."

"No, Brady. You have a new baby to take care of. We can't impose on you and Julie like that. Is there a place near your home that we could rent a room?"

"Honestly, you're not any trouble. We want you to stay with us. Besides, Damon has told me what a good cook you are, Mitch. I thought maybe you could give us a sample of it?"

"Of course, that's the least I can do," Mitch agrees, laughing.

Who's watching that dog you told me about?"

"His name is Brutus. Caroline is keeping him for me."

"It seems like she's a really good person, Damon. I'm glad you have her."

"Thanks, I'm glad that I have her too," Damon admits, staring at the mountains too. Lost in thought, Damon doesn't realize that they've stopped the car till he hears the car door open. Getting out, he looks around at Brady's yard. The grass is lush and green. Rain droplets are glistening off of the blades of grass. The lilac tree in the yard is full of fragrant blossoms.

"Dad, we should plant a couple of lilac trees. I love the smell."

"I do too, Damon. Your mother liked Weeping Willows. We should go to the plant nursery to have a look," Mitch adds, walking over to have a whiff from the tree's lush purple flowers. Even though Brady is thrilled to see Damon in better spirits, a little part of him is worried about springing Elena on him again. What if he's moved on with this girl Caroline? Of course, Damon refers to her as his friend, not his girlfriend. That has to mean something right? Brady thinks to himself. But he also knows that Damon would never forgive him if he kept the fact that she's alive and right here in Denver a secret.

"Come on, let's go inside. I want you to meet my son," Brady squeals, breaking out in a laugh. As soon as they're inside, Julie walks in to greet them with the little guy in her arms. "He's beautiful, Julie," Damon says, completely awed by his little god son. After giving Julie a peck on the cheek, Damon shakes his head excitedly when Julie asks him if he wants to hold the baby. "Maybe I should sit down first, you know with my shoulder and all."

"Sure, follow me," Julie says, using her head to motion for them to follow her. Looking around the house, Damon realizes that Brady must be doing really well in business. The hardwood floors are polished and glistening. Julie's china cabinet is filled. Crystal lighting fixtures hang from the ceiling.

"You have a beautiful home, Brady," Damon remarks, taking a seat on the sofa. Julie gently lays little Joshua in his arms. "Hi little fella," Damon whispers, running his index finger first along his pudgy little cheek and then he nearly squeals when Joshua grips it with his tiny fist. After getting the men some refreshments, Julie sits down beside Damon while Brady passes them out.

"So, we're having Joshua's christening Sunday. Afterwards we're having a picnic at the park to celebrate. How does that sound, Damon?"

"It sounds really nice. I just hope that the rain won't interrupt your plans."

"It's supposed to be sunny and warm. Brady has told me that you've bragged about your dad's fried chicken when you were in Europe. I was hoping we could talk Mitch into making some for us," Julie adds, a twinkle in her eyes when she looks at Mitch.

"How many people will be there, Julie?"

"The four of us, our parents and another family friend."

"Only if you'll give me a hand, Julie. That's the only way that you'll learn," Mitch teases, raising a brow at her.

"It would be my delight," she smiles, dropping her eyes to her baby in Damon's arms.

"He's so perfect, Julie. Thank you so much for asking me."

"You're welcome, Damon. And you know who else will be there?"

"No, who?"

"Enzo. He actually lives here too now. You're the only one that's missing, Damon."

"I love coming here to visit. It's great to get away but I could never leave Buffalo or the Bighorns nor my lake."

"Your lake?" Julie asks, looking at him curiously.

"It's not really mine. It borders dad's property. I do my best thinking there. Plus I have Brutus."

"We just want you to be happy, buddy," Brady adds, handing Damon a glass of ice tea. The group spend the rest of the afternoon and evening visiting. Brady takes Mitch and Damon to the little pub down the street for a glass of beer to help them sleep after their long train ride. By the time they get back to Brady's house, Julie and the baby are sleeping. Quietly they go up the stairs and to the room Brady showed them earlier. After slipping into his pajamas, Damon crawls under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately, his subconscious transporting him back to a time and a place where Elena is alive and the promise of tomorrow isn't just a dream.

* * *

"It was a lovely service, Brady," Damon mentions, holding little Joshua in his arms while sitting down on the picnic table. Fortunately for Brady and Julie the weather is beautiful today. The sun is glistening off of the snow-capped Rocky mountains. The sky is blue and with only a few wispy clouds. The gardens at the park are beautifully manicured. There are flowering bushes of all different colors. Flower are blooming and there's a beautiful fountain to honor America's war dead in the square. Mitch and Brady, along with his dad, Enzo and Brady's father in law move enough picnic tables together so the group can sit with each other.

"It really was," Brady agrees, sitting down beside Damon on the table. While Julie, her mother and Brady's mom get the food ready, Brady takes a seats beside his friend. Reaching up, he brushes his infant son's hair off of his forehead. The baby looks like Julie but his nose and his hair color are all Brady. When little Joshua starts to squirm and suck on his little fist, Damon motions for Brady to take him. Laughing, Brady takes the baby to Julie so she can feed him.

"That little guy seems to like you, Damon," Enzo teases.

"I like him a lot too," Damon starts to say when they're interrupted by Enzo's girlfriend, Lily. Enzo introduced her to everyone when they arrived earlier.

"Do you mind if I steal him away, Damon?"

"No, of course not, Lily." After Enzo and Lily walk off, Damon notices that Brady is visiting with his in laws and his parents, taking a seat beside them on that picnic table. Rather than sit here by himself, Damon stands up so he can move around a little bit. Smiling cause he can see that his dad is having a good time, Damon walks over to the flower beds and the fountain. Reaching it, he sees all kinds of coins shimmering at the bottom, the light of the sun reflecting off of them. Obviously people are using it for a wishing well. With his mind elsewhere, Damon doesn't notice a car drive up nor does he notice the young lady who gets out of the car.

Even though his back is turned to her, Elena recognizes Damon's form. Momentarily paralyzed, all Elena can do is stare. A startled gasp escapes her lips when Brady walks over to her. "You remember my uncle John?" Elena asks, finally turning her attention from Damon to Brady.

"Why yes. Hello, Mr. Gilbert. Thank you for allowing Elena to join us today."

"I expect her home at a presentable hour. Elena is my only sister's child and I feel a responsibility for her."

"I understand completely. And I promise we'll have her home at a decent time."

"Well, as long as there are other women here, I'll take my leave. I know that I don't need to mention it but mind your manners, Elena," Uncle John adds, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Uncle John. Thank you again."

"Goodbye then," he adds, giving Elena a nod before he walks back to his car and disappears down the block. Brady links her arm with his and then walks her over to join Julie, his eyes on Damon all the while. As soon as the two of them reach Julie, she hands the baby to her mother before pulling Elena into hug. Even though Elena is very fond of these people and will never be rude, her insides are fluttering manically. Julie seems to sense that Elena's nerves are alight.

"Are you ready, Elena?" she asks, pointing towards the fountain where Damon's back is still turned away from the group.

"I'm kind of scared," Elena admits, nervously swaying from one foot the other.

"I think the two of you have been apart for long enough, don't you?" Julie asks, giving Elena a big understanding smile.

"Yes," Elena agrees, still feeling like she's on pins and needles. Rather than say anything else, Julie gives her a big hug then offers Elena her hand. The two of them walk one step after the next till they get within about six feet of Damon. Putting her fingers to her lips, Julie signals Elena to keep quiet for a moment. When Elena nods, Julie walks over and stands beside Damon.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"It is. Is it time to eat yet?" Damon asks, thinking that's why she came over to him.

"They're just finishing setting the food out. I have someone here who would like to say hello to you, Damon."

"Julie?!"

"Trust me..., Damon."

After staring at Julie for a long moment, Damon finally nods his acceptance. "Close your eyes and turn around," she tells him. Damon dutifully does as she asks. Seconds later, Julie motions for Elena to come closer. As soon as Elena is in position, Julie whispers in Damon's ear for him to open his eyes. Julie watches as Damon's eyes grow as wide as saucers, his mouth opens and closes, no sound coming out. Elena has tears falling down her cheeks and a big smile on her face. In the next millisecond, Damon snaps out of his stupor and wraps his arms around Elena, holding onto her for dear life. After several long moments, Damon releases her, his face still reflecting both confusion and awe. Other than the maturity he can see in her face and her eyes now, she really doesn't look much different than he remembers her. Her feminine curves are bosom and are a little more pronounced. In his dreams he imagined this day so many times and how she would look when he saw her again, the reality doesn't even begin to compare. Elena is truly a goddess, Damon muses to himself till finally he's able to utter a few words.

"How are you here? I... I thought you were dead?" Damon asks, shock and confusion playing on his face.

"After papa and mama died, my uncle John brought me to America."

"God, Elena," Damon blurts out. Unable to contain himself anymore, Damon cups her cheeks and pulls her lips to his. When Damon lets go, both his cheeks and Elena's heat up when they notice that everyone is staring at them. Swallowing thickly, Damon takes her hand, the two of them following Julie back to the group. Damon seeks out his father. Mitch just happens to look up and when he notices Damon, he smiles proudly because he can see how tall Damon looks in this moment. Certain that Damon is probably reeling inside not from grief this time but from shock and disbelief, Mitch can only watch as a plethora of different emotions wash over Damon's face. Although he knows that Damon can carry this weight on his own, Mitch wants to meet the girl who captured his son's heart.

As soon as Damon notices Mitch, he drops Elena's hand for a moment to hug his dad. Grateful for everything the man has done for him through all of it, Damon squeezes him tightly. And when he steps back, Damon introduces Elena to his hero. Mitch smiles and takes her hand in his after dropping a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm so thrilled that you're miraculously alive and here with us now. And I must thank you for helping to save my son's life," Mitch says to her sincerely. Damon can't help but smile at the way her cheeks begin to bloom pink when Mitch gives her a hug.

"I'm happy to meet you too, sir," Elena says shyly, her eyes darting between Damon and her feet and to Mitch and back to Damon again. After the three of them chat for awhile, the women announce that the food is ready so Damon and Elena each get a plate and then walk not too far away to sit on the grass under the shade of the big Oak tree to get reacquainted. Damon's family and friends understand all too well that the two of them need some private time to talk and to know each other again. Raising his head for a moment, Damon's eyes meet those of his father's. Mitch gives him a smile and nod of approval before looking away to visit with Brady and his dad, Frank.

"What happened, Elena? I mean, you said your uncle brought you here.. what happened to your parents? Did the German soldiers kill them?"

"No, Damon. When I got home, my parents had been bloodied up a little but they weren't badly injured. Some of the furniture was in disarray, the table was turned over and things like that. I was so scared to go in the house because of what I might find."

"But you did?"

"Yes, I had to know one way or another. My mama was just beginning to come around when I went inside. It wasn't long after that though... papa treated a boy with the flu. Mama died first and he died a week later. I got it too but I was lucky I guess."

"You're so brave, Elena. I'm so sorry about your parents, it's tragic.. what happened. Your family risked everything to help me and Brady and Enzo. I'm really sorry that you lost them."

"It wasn't your fault, Damon. Papa brought the flu home from treating one of our neighbors. It's no one's fault."

"I guess you're right. I'm really glad that your uncle John brought you here though."

"Me too. Brady told me that you went to Metz to find me?"

"Yes. And when I thought you were dead, I nearly lost myself. Um, my friend, Caroline has been a godsend. I want you to meet her, Elena. Caroline really helped to pull me out of the hole I was in."

"I am glad that you had such a friend," Elena says, laying her hand atop his momentarily. Without giving it any thought at all, Damon blurts out, "Marry me, Elena."

"Wha... what?"

"Marry me. I love you, Elena." Visibly stunned, Elena just stares at him. And then as if she was struck by lightning, Elena bobs her head up and down excitedly. Propriety be damned, Damon thinks then pulls her in for a languid kiss, broken apart only when Brady tells them to cool it.

In seemingly the blink of an eye, Brady comes over to Elena to tell her that he needs to take her back to uncle John's place. Nodding, Elena stands up, followed by Damon. Not wanting to leave her again, Brady invites him to go along with them. Mitch and the rest stay behind to clean up the food. Julie's parents offer to give Mitch and Julie a ride home the two of them don't have to worry about driving back to the park to pick them up.

As soon as they get to John's place, the man hurries outside and demands that Elena go inside the house to Jenna. Although Elena tries to introduce Damon to him, her uncle isn't interested in anything other than that she's late. After reassuring her that he'll let her introduce Damon another time, John practically throws Elena into the house. Although uncle John has been very good to her, Elena knows that when he gets in a mood, there's no changing his mind so she has no choice but to follow his lead. Hurrying up the porch stairs, Elena stops at the door. Turning around, Elena gives Damon a wide smile and a wave just before disappearing into the house.

* * *

As soon as Elena is no longer in sight, Brady and Damon get back into the car to go back to Brady's house. Deciding to make sure that no one is still at the park, Brady runs by there first before heading home. Damon sits in stunned silence for quite sometime till Brady breaks his concentration.

"Do you want to talk about it Damon? We could stop and get a cup of coffee if you want, Julie won't mind."

"Sure," Damon agrees. After Brady pulls into a diner's parking lot the two of them get out and walk inside. A waitress immediately pours them each a cup of coffee. After Brady tells her that they only want coffee, she smiles and leaves the two men alone.

"About your friend, Caroline.. um.. you're not with her are you?"

"No, no, not that way. We've been best friends since we were old enough to walk. I love her, she loves me too but it's.. I guess it's the kind of love a brother and sister feel for each other. She's always been someone that I could count on no matter what but we're not in love with each other. Why do you ask?"

"Just because of the way you were talking about her."

"I guess that I'm just grateful to her for helping me finally embrace life rather than let it pass me by," Damon adds, looking at Brady for a moment before turning to look out of the window. People are passing by, going into stores across the street. When a man pulls his toddler into his arms and hugs tight, Damon can't help but smile. Maybe someday he'll have that too. "How did you ever find her, Brady?"

"Julie and I were looking around in her uncle's store. She was behind the cash register. I knew that she looked familiar when we walked in but then I heard her voice and I knew it was Elena."

"You have to help me, Brady. I've never romanced a girl before. I went to war and came back a broken man. I've never really dated."

"You'll have to talk to her uncle. He's pretty steeped in the European culture yet. Although his wife is an American, he still believes in the traditions he grew up with."

"All right but how, I mean, do I go over there and ask to speak to him or do I go to his store? What am I supposed to do?" Damon asks, feeling frustrated and antsy. Picking up his coffee, he takes a big swallow. Moments later the waitress shows up to refill their cups. After thanking her, the two men sit silently for a few moments. Damon doesn't even begin to know where to start. In truth, her uncle seemed a little intimidating but to be fair, he's only had the one encounter with him and it was only from a distance. Damon doesn't even know if the man noticed him.

"You'll be fine, Damon. Just be yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Damon admits. After swallowing back the rest of his coffee, he drops a tip on the table for the waitress before following Brady out of the diner.

* * *

Nervous as hell, Damon walks alongside Brady up the steps to Elena's front door. Sucking in a breath, Damon raises his good arm to knock on the door. Moments later a young boy answers it. "Mama, some people are here," the kid yells. Although the boy says nothing, he does stare at Damon and Brady. Within a couple of seconds two little girls are standing beside the boy, staring too.

"Hi there, I'm Damon and this is my friend, Brady. We're here to see your mama and daddy," Damon says, smiling at the kids. When he hears footsteps, he looks up to see a woman.

"It's not polite to stare. Now run and play," the woman tells the children. "Hello Brady," the lady says, stepping aside so the two of them can go into the house. Damon is surprised by the understated elegance of the home. The cherry wood floors and the ornate lighting fixtures are not over the top but still beautiful. The davenport is a mahogany colored velveteen. Damon can't help but notice the beautiful fireplace. It's formed by rocks and is quite a stark contrast to the rest of the place but it somehow fits.

"And you must be Damon? I'm Jenna, John's wife. Elena hasn't stopped talking about you since she came to live with us. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Gilbert. Thank you for having us."

"Please call me Jenna. I'm not as formal as my husband. Have a seat, I'll tell my husband and Elena that you're here," Jenna says then disappears down the hall. Standing up to show respect when Elena, followed by her aunt and uncle join Damon and Brady. Elena takes a seat beside Damon but keeps a respectable distance between them. Damon is so smitten with Elena that all he can do is stare till he hears a throat clearing.

"Damon, this is my husband, John Gilbert." Damon stands up again and offers his hand to John. Brady can't help but chuckle a little bit at how nervous Damon is. John shakes Damon's hand and then Brady's before telling the two men to sit back down. Nodding, Damon does as he's told because above all else, he wants to make a good impression. Damon can't help but notice the way John is eyeing him over.

"Elena tells me that your last name is Salvatore? Where do you live Damon and what do you do for a living?"

"I work on my father's ranch. He pays me a salary."

"Is your father here in Denver?"

"Yes, but we'll have to take the train back to Wyoming in a few days. We need to get back."

"How do you plan to court my niece if you're there and she's here?"

"I was hoping to stay here a few more days. I love your niece very much, Mr. Gilbert. It's always only been her. I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage," Damon says softly, his eyes boring in John Gilberts.

"You hardly know each other," the man states indignantly.

"Mr. Gilbert, I know that you care for your niece. I'll be eternally grateful to you for bringing her here when her parents died. If not for her father, I would be dead right now. Please sir, I love her."

"John, don't be so hard on them," Jenna adds, squeezing her husband's hand. Raising an eyebrow at his wife who gives him a knowing look, John's posture relaxes a little bit.

"What do you have to say about all of this, Elena?"

"I have loved Damon since the moment he looked at me with his blue eyes, uncle John. I want to be his wife. I am old enough, I'll be twenty one before the end of the year."

"Elena, Jenna and I care about your very much. You're all I have left of my family. Yes, you are old enough but above all else, your aunt and I want you to be happy. Are you sure this young man will do that?"

"Yes uncle John. I'll forever be grateful to you and aunt Jenna for helping me. I don't know where I'd be without you but my future is with Damon. Please?"

Before John has a moment to respond, little Madelyn runs into the room, followed soon after by John Jr. and Elizabeth. "Mommy told you to play outside," Jenna mentions, teasing her three children with a stern look before breaking into a smile.

"Who's he?" Madelyn asks, bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Damon is my boyfriend, Madelyn. Come and say hi," Elena tells her. The little girl walks cautiously over to Damon. Because he can't lift her given his bad shoulder, Elena lifts the little one onto his lap. The little girl starts to tell Damon all kinds of tall tales, Damon indulges her by listening intently. The children have broken the ice and everyone is already more comfortable. The group visits leaving Damon much more relaxed. With Brady busy talking to John Jr. and Elizabeth, he doesn't realize how late it is till Damon mentions that Julie wanted him to get some milk on the way home. The Gilbert family follow them outside. After Damon shakes John's hand and thanks him profusely, he walks up to Elena and pulls her into a sweet kiss. Damon wants nothing more than to kiss her like it's his last one on earth but because he doesn't want Elena's uncle to change his mind, Damon settles for a sweet peck on the lips. Damon softly whispers goodbye to her before crawling into the passenger seat of Brady's car. Seconds later Brady jumps in, turns on the ignition and pulls away from the curb, Damon's eyes never leaving Elena's till she disappears when Brady turns the corner.

* * *

Mitch left to go back to Wyoming yesterday. Damon has tickets to return at the end of the week. Because Brady and Julie have become family almost to him and his dad, Julie insisted that Damon could stay a few more days making it easier for him to spend time getting to know Elena. Even though they're already engaged, Julie took him aside and told him that there's so much that each of them still needs to learn about the other. Tonight is there first official date. With Denver being a big city, Damon knows without doubt that he'll get lost so Brady agreed to chauffer him and Elena for the evening. They're going out to eat and then to a picture show. Afterwards, Damon and Brady will take Elena home. John said in no uncertain terms that Elena was to be home by ten o'clock.

Dressed in a suit and tie, Damon walks down the stairs, smiling when he sees Julie walk to the foot of the stairs with a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you to give Elena," Julie says, handing them to Damon when he reaches her.

"Thank you, Julie. I didn't even think of that."

"Don't worry, Damon. I know you're anxious but just be yourself. You already got the girl so try to relax okay?"

"I will. I don't know how to thank you and Brady. Both of you have been so good to dad and me. I'll never be able to repay your kindness."

"Damon, stop. You're family. And besides, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out here?" she teases, smiling widely at him. Leaning forward, Damon plants a kiss on her cheek. Just as he starts to pull away, Brady joins them. After raising a brow teasingly at Damon, Brady gives Julie a kiss too before telling Damon that it's time to go. Following him to the car, Damon jumps in, his right leg bouncing all the way to the Gilbert residence. Brady pulls alongside the curb and then stops the car so Damon can run in and get Elena. Taking a breath, Damon gets out, grabs the bouquet of flowers and walks up the steps. Just as he raises his hand to knock, Elizabeth pulls the door open.

"Hi there. Is Elena home?" Damon asks, smiling at the young girl. Nodding her head, she screams for Elena then gawks at the flowers in Damon's hands. "Those are pretty," she says, touching one of the petals. "Are they for Elena?"

"Yes, but I don't suppose she'd mind if you had one," Damon says, raising his finger to his lips. "I won't tell if you won't," he whispers, a smile on his face.

"Can I take one for Maddy to?" she whispers, her eyes alight with excitement. Damon nods and lets the girl take two flowers out of the bouquet. He notices Elena walking down the steps, catching the two conspirators in the act. Elena covers her mouth to stifle a laugh. Elena is pleased that her family seems to like Damon. Even though uncle John is stoic and not really emotional, she knows that her uncle likes him. When she reaches Damon, he drops a kiss to her cheek too.

"Don't forget to have her home at ten o'clock, young man," John reminds him when he steps into the foyer to see Elena out. Bobbing his head up and down, Damon shakes John's hand then sticks his elbow out for Elena to latch onto. The two of them walk hand in hand down the steps and into Brady's awaiting vehicle.

"Hello, Elena," Brady says, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

"Hi, it's nice to see you," Elena adds, looking at Damon a little skeptically.

"Don't worry, Elena. I'm not going to intrude on your date. It's just that Denver is a big city and Damon doesn't know his way around. The diner is across the street from the movie theatre. Since your uncle wants you home by ten, I'll be in the parking lot by nine thirty to pick you up. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thanks so much," Damon and Elena reply at the same time. When they get to the restaurant, Brady pulls over to the curb so the two of them can jump out, waving goodbye when he leaves to go back home. With his hand pressed against her lower back, Damon and Elena walk into the diner. As soon as they're seated, the waitress gives them menus and coffee. Perusing them, Damon decides on the hot beef sandwich while Elena chooses the hot turkey sandwich. After ordering their food, Damon reaches over to take Elena's hand. "I'm really happy to be here with you tonight, Elena."

"I'm happy to be here with you too. Did your dad go back to your home?"

"Yes, I have to go back at the end of the week too but I promise I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I can't wait till we're married, Elena."

"Me neither. If I was still in Germany, I would likely be married and probably a mother by now too," Elena muses, dropping her eyes to their joined hands for a moment. Smiling when she raises her eyes, Elena is just so happy to be here in this moment with him. Never dreaming that they would find each other again, Elena thought Damon would only live on in her dreams. Before long, the waitress sets their food in front of them. Elena quietly says grace then daintily starts to eat. Damon digs in too, he loves roast beef and mashed potatoes. Deciding to forego dessert in favor of popcorn and soda at the theatre, Damon pays the bill then leads Elena outside and safely across the street. Although both would prefer to see Cecil B DeMille's silent movie, The Ten Commandments, they settle on 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' starring Lon Chaney. After waiting in line to purchase popcorn and sodas, Damon and Elena finally take their seats, settle in and enjoy the silent movie. Holding hands, Damon is struck by the electricity that flows between them. In fact, he remembers feeling it when he was just a boy back in the war when she and her parents took care of him.

When the movie is over, Damon and Elena wait till the theatre clears out before following the crowd outside. Looking around, Damon finally spots Brady's car. Taking Elena's hand, he leads her over to it, pulls open the door for her before crawling in himself.

"How was the picture?" Brady asks, backing up to pull onto the street to drive Elena home.

"It would be nice if they develop a way to hear sound while the picture plays but it was good," Elena says to him, smiling at Damon when he squeezes her hand.

"What did you see?"

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was good," Damon adds, leaning in close to Elena to press a kiss to her cheek. Much sooner than he'd like, Brady pulls the car to a stop in front of Elena's home. Getting out of the car, Damon walks her to the front door, the porch light coming on immediately. Damon has to laugh at her uncle. But he is grateful that the man takes such precautions with his niece. It's obvious that he and his wife are very fond of Elena. "I guess it's time to say goodnight," Damon whispers.

"I don't want it to end," Elena adds, leaning into him so her head is pressed against his shoulder. Damon pulls back, cups her cheeks and pulls her lips to his in a smoldering kiss. Damon pulls back only when the porch light flashes on off quickly. Shaking his head, Damon adds, "I think he wants you to go into the house now." With the words barely out of his mouth, the door opens revealing John.

"Goodnight, Elena," Damon says softly, giving her one more sweet kiss. "Goodnight, Mr. Gilbert," he adds before trotting down the stairs and back to Brady's car, turning around for one last look before crawling into the vehicle.

* * *

Damon jumps when he hears the train whistle. Not knowing why he's jittery today, he shakes it off. Holding Elena's hand the two of them walk through the train depot so he's where he needs to be when it comes time for the train's departure. It's an overcast day but not too chilly outside. The locomotives are stopped for now till it's time to board. Damon notices the coal truck being restocked with a phloof of steam escaping the chimney.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Elena pouts, wrapping her arms around his good one. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, Damon tells her that he doesn't want to leave either. Brady is pushing little Joshua in his pram while Julie walks alongside him. When they reach the area of Damon's departure, he turns around to give Julie a hug and a kiss, drops one to Joshua's head and lastly pulls Brady into an embrace.

"Thank you, Brady, Julie you too, for helping to make my dreams come true."

"Any time, Damon," Brady adds, giving his friend's shoulder a squeeze. Just then the 'all aboard' is announced through a blow horn. "I guess this is it." Nodding, Elena reaches up to wipe the tears that are beginning to form.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Elena. I'll be back before you know it and the next time I see you, I'm going to place a ring on your finger. I love you, Elena." Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Damon closes the distance, joining his lips to hers. When the all aboard sounds again, Damon presses a kiss to the tip of her nose then walks away. As soon as he's on the top step, Damon stands there watching Elena and his friends till they're nothing but specks in the distance.

* * *

Wiping her tears, Elena walks beside Julie as the three of them make their way through the terminal and back to Brady's vehicle. Taking pity on the girl, Julie wraps her arm around Elena. "Don't cry. He'll be back here before you know it and we have much to plan before the wedding. You'll be too busy to shed any tears." Smiling, Elena nods.

"Have you thought about a dress, Elena?"

"I couldn't bring much to America with me but I did bring my mama's wedding dress. I thought that maybe I could wear it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea but you'll need to try it on to see if we need to have any alterations made."

"Yes, you're right. I never thought of that. Have you talked to your aunt and uncle about wedding plans?"

"Yes, Damon and I talked to them a little bit about it. Uncle John insists that we invite some of his clients but it's not really what i want but I don't know many people and you're the only ones that Damon knows here right?"

"There's also Enzo," Julie teases. "But yes, aside from him, I'm sure Brady and I are the only people that Damon knows here. Surely you have a few girlfriends that you'd like to invite? Maybe have Jenna be your maid of honor?"

"Yes, I would like you too, Julie. If not for you and Brady, there would be no Damon and Elena."

"I'd be honored, Elena. Now why don't we let Brady babysit so you and I can pick up Jenna and go shopping. You said your uncle is home today. Well, hopefully he'll watch the children so Jenna can come with us."

"I'd like that."

"You need shoes and we'll have to take the dress to a seamstress. We have so much to do between now and when Damon comes back," Julie tells her, a big smile on her face. Although Brady heard the entire conversation, he can only marvel at his wife's enthusiasm. Damon has no idea what he's getting himself into Brady thinks to himself. As soon as they get to the car, Julie takes the baby, Brady puts the carriage in the trunk. Once everyone is inside, he puts the car in gear and drives away with Elena and Julie still chattering away.

* * *

"Caroline, we're here," Damon says softly, giving her arm a little nudge.

"Wha.. what?" she blurts up, flying upright in her seat.

Laughing, Damon smiles at her. "The train just stopped. We're in Denver. My friends and Elena will be waiting for us."

"Oh, okay," she mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on, sleepy head, let's go." Damon offers her his hand to help her up. As soon as the aisle clears, Damon and Caroline start to exit the train. Mitch and surprisingly, Caroline's mom, Liz came along too. Damon hasn't missed the way Mitch looks at her sometimes, making him wonder if maybe his dad is a little smitten with the woman. Liz was a very good friend to both of his parents. Her husband abandoned her and her daughter when Caroline was just an infant. Damon thinks the world of Liz and if she is someone that can make his father as happy as he is with Elena, he'll gladly give his blessing. But Mitch hasn't mentioned anything to him yet. It's Tuesday and the wedding is scheduled for Saturday afternoon. Not only that but their tickets to return to Wyoming are for late Saturday evening. There's much to do and very little time to do it this week. John has already shipped some of Elena's belongings to the house for which Damon is grateful. It's one less thing that the two of them will have to worry about.

Looking around, Damon sees that his dad and Liz are ahead of them. Ever the gentleman, Damon steps back to let Caroline step out into the aisle first. As soon as she starts to move, Damon follows behind. As soon as he steps off of the train, Damon searches the crowd for his friends. When he sees Brady, he starts waving his arm. Mitch and Liz are already standing beside him. With his hand against Caroline's back, he nudges her forward. Reaching Brady, Damon shakes his hand, pulling him into a light hug.

"Is Elena here?" Damon asks, looking all around.

"No, she's with Julie. They're at the final fitting for her dress."

"Oh, okay," Damon mumbles, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Julie will bring her over to the house as soon as they're through with the seamstress. Elena and Julie too, want everything to be perfect."

"I know, Brady. I just miss her. Oh gosh, where are my manners?... Brady, this is Caroline Forbes, Care this is my dear friend, Brady."

"It's very nice to meet you. Damon talks about you all the time," Caroline says, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, the same is true about you. I'm happy to finally meet you," Brady greets her, shaking her hand vigorously. Once they have their luggage, Brady leads them to his car. Fortunately the vehicle is big enough carry all of them. Damon watches the mountains in the distance and the traffic go by as they make their way to Brady's home. Because of a street festival, traffic seems to be moving slowly or maybe it just feels that way because Damon is so anxious to see Elena again. It doesn't help that his belly is alight with nervous energy. When he feels Caroline's hand squeeze his shoulder, Damon looks back, giving her a tight smile.

"I've never been to this big of a city before. Have you mom?" Caroline asks, awed by the sights and sounds of Denver.

"No sweetheart, I haven't," Liz replies as much in awe of the place as her daughter. A good hour has passed before Brady finally pulls into his driveway, almost at the same time that Elena and Julie pull up. Practically leaping out of the car, Damon flies towards Elena, latching onto her lips for a heady kiss as soon as he reaches her. When they separate, Elena's cheeks bloom bright red when she notices how everyone is looking at her and Damon. Immediately, Damon takes Elena's hand and pulls her over to Caroline.

"This is Elena," Damon squeals, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello, Elena. I'm Caroline, his best friend," Caroline laughs. The two women share a hug.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Caroline. Thank you for taking such good care of Damon when I couldn't, when he thought that I was dead."

"Of course," Caroline starts to say when Julie interrupts, introducing herself and hugging Care as well.

"Julie, Elena, this is Caroline's mother, Liz. Liz this is Brady's wife and this is Elena," Damon says, introducing the women. Ever the gracious hostess, Julie greets them kindly. After chatting for a few minutes, Julie leads the women into the house so they can get to know each other better. Mitch seeing how elated his son is walks up to Damon and puts an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son. I'm so glad that you finally have everything that you've been searching for. And before we go inside to join everyone, I was thinking that maybe we could get some people together and build you and Elena a home on the property that borders the lake. It's your favorite place in the world. I know that it's a little soon to talk about kids but we'll have to put a fence up to keep them safe if we do decide to build near the lake."

"Dad? I.. I don't know what to say but thank you," Damon whispers, nearly speechless at his dad's generosity. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Damon gives his father a hug, breaking apart when Brady yells for them to come inside.

"We're coming," Mitch replies, gesturing with his outstretched arm for Damon to lead the way.

* * *

Elena is as nervous as she can be dressed in her mother's wedding dress. It's simple yet beautiful, at least it is in Elena's eyes. She hopes Damon will think the same. The gown is an ivory satin full-length dress with attached three-quarter-length net overlay that has applied seed beads in floral, leaf and line designs. The round neckline is edged with rhinestones and the bodice itself has stays and is slightly puffed in the front. Since it's summer time, Elena is glad that the dress has short sleeves, edged with beaded fringe.

"How are you, Elena?" Caroline asks, poking her head inside the bride's chambers.

"A little nervous," she whispers, looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"Your dress is beautiful. Your mother had excellent taste. I'll let you finish, I promised Damon that I would check up on you."

"Tell him that I'm fine."

"I will," Caroline starts to say, halting when Jenna and Julie step around to join Elena. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can find my mother for a moment."

"Hurry, the ceremony starts in a half an hour, Caroline."

"Yes, mam," Caroline laughs, giving Julie a mock salute.

"Elena, your uncle wanted you to have this necklace. It was your mother's growing up. John didn't know that he had it till he found it amongst some of his things quite some time ago. He was waiting for the right time to give it to you and today is it," Jenna explains, handing her the sapphire and diamond necklace.

"Aunt Jenna, it's beautiful," Elena says, tears forming in her eyes.

"May I?" Jenna asks. When Elena nods, Julie steps over to help raise her hair so Jenna can close the clasp. It looks beautiful on Elena's swan like neck, the pendant laying in the hollow between her collar bones. Julie pours them each a glass of punch. Just as Elena sets the cup down, Caroline comes back and the music starts to play.

"This is it, Elena. Uncle John is waiting to escort you down the aisle." The three women take their places, slowly walking up the aisle to the tune of Pachelbel's canon playing on the church's organ. Elena smiles when uncle John holds out his arm but he halts her for a moment before they begin their march.

"I love you, Elena. I want more than anything for you to be happy. So please know this, if Damon doesn't make you happy or if you feel that you've made a mistake, you're always welcome to come back to us. I don't expect that to happen because Damon is a good man and he adores you but I just want you to know that you'll always have a home to come to. I'm very proud of you."

"Oh uncle John, I love you too. Thank you for taking me in when papa and mama died. I don't know what would've happened to me," Elena whispers, carefully wiping her eyes before giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek. When the organ music gets a little louder, John and Elena start walking. As soon as she sees Damon, a broad smile forms on her face, one that matches his own smile. Damon pinches himself because it's so hard to believe that this is real. By the time Damon takes his next breath, John is handing Elena off to him. After squeezing her hand, Damon and Elena face the celebrant. He speaks all the words but Damon and Elena can only focus on each other till he tells Elena to speak her vows.

"I, Elena, take you, Damon, for lawful husband, to have to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Elena says lovingly. Her eyes are glistening with happy tears but she can only stare at the man who is almost her husband.

"And Damon," the priest continues.

"I, Damon, take you, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," Damon adds, squeezing Elena's hands lovingly.

After the rings are exchanged, the celebrant pronounces Damon and Elena husband and wife. Before the words' you may kiss the bride' are even out of his mouth, Damon captures Elena's lips lovingly. When Damon steps back, the wedding march starts to play. Damon takes her hand, hanging on for dear life when the two of them walk down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

It's late Saturday night. The wedding festivities are over for now. With Mitch, Caroline and Liz already on the train, Damon wanted to say goodbye to Brady and Enzo before joining them. Holding Elena's hand snugly but not painfully, Damon just can't get enough of the fact that this beautiful woman is now his wife. After Elena says goodbye to the two men, she lets go of Damon's hand to board the train. Turning to Brady, Damon gives him a hug, thanking him profusely for everything that he and Julie have done for them.

"Thank you so much, Brady. I don't know how my dad and I, Elena and I will ever be able to repay your kindness."

"Damon, you're like a little brother to me. And besides, your dad mentioned building a house for you on the property. He invited Julie and me to come to help once plans are finalized." Damon laughs, his father is always so many steps ahead of him.

"I look forward to seeing you soon then buddy. And you too, Enzo. Don't make yourself scarce," Damon adds, giving him a hug too.

"Your father invited me as well so you'll be seeing me," Enzo laughs. When the train starts to make noise like it's going to leave without him, Damon quickly shakes both their hands and then quickly gets on the train just as it starts to pull away from the station. Watching till his friends are no longer visible, Damon goes into the seating area to join his wife. Elena is staring out of the window even though it's dark outside. She happens to look up just as Damon drops into the seat beside her. Taking her hand in his, Damon raises it to his lips to press a kiss to it. Leaning in, Elena drops a kiss to Damon's lips, smiling when she pulls away.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon asks, a beaming smile on his face. "It's good, it's really good," Elena whispers, giving him one more kiss. Yawning, Elena closes her eyes and lays her head on Damon's shoulder, falling asleep soon after. Even though tonight is technically their wedding night, Damon wanted their first time together to be at home. His dad already told him that he was going to be spending the night with Liz and Caroline, allowing Damon and Elena to have their first night in the house to themselves. Excited but a little scared too, Damon closes his eyes, leans into Elena and drifts off to sleep, the whir of the train wheels lulling him to sleep.

* * *

It's nearly eight in the evening by the time the train finally pulls up at the depot in their home town. The train got held up for some repairs so they were stuck hanging out at a depot in a remote part of Colorado for several hours. When they get to the ranch, the group goes inside to have a cup of coffee. Mitch knows that Damon wants to be alone with Elena but he also wants to have a few words with his son before he leaves with Caroline and Liz. Going into the kitchen, Mitch starts a pot of coffee while Liz and Caroline visit with Elena. Caroline knows the house like the back of her hand so she gives Elena a tour, dropping her things off in Damon's room before continuing with the rest of the place. Damon wants to introduce her to Brutus tomorrow as well as take her to the lake. Since Caroline went along to Denver for the wedding, Brutus is staying with one of Mitch's friends. Damon can hardly wait to see his dog again. While Caroline, Elena and Liz are preoccupied with showing Elena the residence, Damon goes into the kitchen to join his dad.

"Smells good, dad."

"Damon, I know sex is a private subject but is there anything you have questions about?"

"Dad?!"

"I'm sure this will be Elena's first time and I suspect it will be yours too?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't exactly a social butterfly when I got home from the war."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Damon. You'll know what to do but be gentle. It can be painful for women the first time. Okay?"

Raising his eyes to his father's, Damon whispers thank you just as the women enter the kitchen. Once everyone is seated at the table, Damon helps his dad hand out cups of coffee before sitting down at the table, joining their guests. After they visit for about an hour, Liz yawns, whether real or feigned, Damon doesn't know. Fortunately Mitch takes the clue, excusing himself to get a clean pair of pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. When he's finished, Damon and Elena follow them outside. Caroline gives Elena a big hug before turning to her friend. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thanks, Caroline for everything, for coming with me, holding my hand, your love and support."

"Damon, you know that I love you. I wouldn't have let you do this without me." After giving him a wink, she whispers good and crawls into the car. After Mitch tells Damon that he'll be home around noon tomorrow, he gets in the car, turns on the engine and drives away. Elena and Damon watch till the tail lights disappear. It's a beautiful night outside. The stars twinkling and the moon is full. Suddenly a coyote's howl breaks the quiet of the night. Shuddering, Elena curls into Damon's side.

"It's just a coyote. Come on, let's go inside," Damon says softly, taking her hand and leading her into the house. Knowing that he doesn't want to wait any longer to be with his wife, he keeps ahold of her hand and leads her up the stairs to his bedroom. Letting go only then, Damon pulls down the covers. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Damon pulls her flush against his chest, stealing a torrid kiss from her lips. Ever so gently, Damon lowers her onto the bed. Sucking in a deep breath, Damon lays beside her, capturing her lips once more.

"Damon," Elena utters breathlessly, her cheeks blooming red.

"It's my first time, Elena. I don't know what you like." Feeling anxious, Damon's eyes dart around, finally setting on her.

Sitting up, Elena scoots over till their bodies are touching. Reaching up, Elena places her hand on his cheek, forcing Damon to look at her. "I love you, Damon. I want this too."

"I love you so much, Elena. Thank you for waiting for me to find you."

"Damon, I never dreamed that I could love another person as much as I love you," Elena whispers, stealing a kiss from Damon. Standing up at the bedside, Damon takes Elena's hand to help her stand up. Turning her around, he unzips her dress and lowers it to the floor, letting it pool at her feet. Surprising Damon with a smirk, Elena clad only in her undergarments, unbuttons Damon's shirt, letting it drop from his shoulders. First pulling one sleeve off and then the other, Elena lets the shirt fall to the floor. Damon wastes no time in undoing the button on his pants. Kicking them off, Damon steps out of them and then captures his wife, giving her an ardent kiss. Needing a breath, Elena breaks the kiss and turns around so Damon can undo her corset for her. Exasperated by the time he finishes with the unending row of buttons, Damon navigates around her so he can face his wife. With her nod, Damon lowers the corset revealing her naked body to a man's eyes for the first time.

Although Elena feels powerful in the way Damon looks at her, she can't help but blush when she sees the way Damon's eyes are darkening. Deciding to be bold, Elena steps forward takes a hold of his underwear and pushes the garment down his legs. With them both standing naked and even though he knows his shoulder will protest, Damon picks Elena up. Grimacing, Damon grits his teeth till he lays her on the bed. Wanting his wife, Damon crawls in after her, laying beside Elena on the bed. When their eyes meet, Damon sees her subtle nod. Slowly he lowers his hands to her breasts, kneading them and stroking her nipples till a stream of steady moans pour from Elena's lips. Wanting to taste her, Damon captures one of her nipples in his mouth while tweaking the other with his thumb and forefinger. In no time, Elena's mouth is hanging open and her eyes are closed.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, yes, Damon. Don't stop, please."

Smiling, Damon releases one breast and latches on the other. Wanting to move south, Damon gently starts to probe her already wet lady parts. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Damon starts kissing his way down her body. Using his mouth and tongue and fingers, Damon pleasures her as best as he can. Truth be told, not only did his dad give him a sex talk, Brady did too and told him that women like having a man place his mouth down there.

"Uh.. uh...," Elena moans aloud at the same time Damon begins to feel her body start to unravel. Dropping one final kiss to the apex of her thighs, Damon raises up and pulls her into his arms, holding her close till her body stops trembling. When Elena speaks again, Damon looks at her. Noticing that her eyes are glazed over with desire, Damon plants another smoldering kiss to her luscious lips. When they break apart, Elena whispers that she's ready and pulls Damon on top of her.

"I love you Elena," Damon whispers reverently. With pleasure still visible on her face, Damon climbs over her, laying himself between her legs. Taking a deep breath, Damon takes his cock in hand and positions himself at his wife's entrance. Closing his eyes and dropping his head against hers, he swallows thickly then pushes inside when she raises her hips to help guide him inside of her. The feeling of being enveloped like this is already more pleasurable than anything Damon has ever felt. Damon can't even begin to describe how it feels to be inside of his wife. Having Elena beneath him and in his bed makes him feel so much love for Elena. So much in fact that he struggles to even come up with a word to describe all these things he's feeling right now. When Damon feels her body flinch lightly, he stops and lowers his lips to her neck and to her cheeks and to that spot that's behind her ear that seems to drive women insane. That's what he's been told anyway.

Seeing the beginnings of tears at the corners of her eyes, Damon kisses the moisture away while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. When their eyes meet for a moment, Elena smiles, lifting her head slightly to kiss each corner of his mouth.

"I'm okay, Damon. You can move now."

Nodding, Damon moans aloud when he feels her hands grab the curve of his ass, pulling him in even deeper. In no time at all, Damon feels himself losing his rhythm. Surging even deeper inside of her, Damon rocks back and forth, pulling in and out of her all the while focusing on her pleasure. Pulling out, Damon rolls Elena onto her side, lifts her left leg over his hip to open her up and then he sinks back inside of her. Groaning loudly, Damon is completely marveled by his beautiful wife. A light sheen of sweat covers both of their bodies as they continue their lovemaking. Elena pushes back, matching every forward thrust of his, letting him go deeper with each stroke.

Maybe it's because it's the first time for both of them but suddenly, Damon feels himself soaring at the same time that he feels his release coating her inner walls. In this moment, the only thing Damon notices is the blinding white flashes and the sensation so pleasurable that there are no words to describe what he's feeling right now. When Damon opens his eyes, he fixates them on Elena, enraptured when he sees the same things wash over her beautiful face. Her mouth is slightly agape and in an o shape, her head is thrown back and her body is jerking uncontrollably.

After falling back to earth with a thud, Damon sucks in a puff of air and then rolls off to the side, pulling out of his wife. Suddenly Damon feels extremely fatigued given their long train trip and their love making, he wraps Elena in his arms, presses a kiss to the back of her head and closes his eyes.

"Damon, that was...," Elena mumbles almost incoherently. Damon doesn't know if she's awake or asleep but helps her to reposition so her face is now resting against his chest. Noticing Elena yawn, he whispers, "You're tired."

Not looking up or saying anything, Damon smiles when he notices her nod. Before long her breathing evens out signaling that his lovely bride is asleep. Exhausted himself, Damon closes his eyes, the edges blur and pull him into slumber.

* * *

When Damon wakes up the next morning, he can feel that Elena is still curled up against him. Dropping his eyes, Damon lights up when he sees her smiling up at him. Using her finger, Elena starts to draw small circles on his bare flesh. Damon doesn't have much for chest hair which doesn't bother Elena in the least. Damon presses a kiss to the top of her head, rolls them over and then snatches her lips in a toe curling kiss.

"I like saying good morning like that," Elena gushes, a pretty shade of pink beginning to color her cheeks.

"Are you ready to get up? I can make some breakfast and then we can pick up Brutus. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"You love your pet?"

"I do. He really helped me get over my melancholy when I thought that you were dead. Caroline was a godsend too."

"It's good that you had them. Let's get going then, I want to see that lake you talk about all the time too."

"Yes, Brutus loves frolicking in the water," Damon admits, rolling off of Elena and sitting up at the bedside. Stark naked, Damon wiggles his ass when he notices that Elena's heat to a bright red color when she casts her eyes on him. "Later sweetheart," Damon teases, winking at her. After putting on his robe, Damon leaves the room to grab his dad's bathrobe for her to put on. Since Elena hasn't had any time to unpack yet, her garments are still in trunks ready to be steamed and put away. " Standing up, Damon can't help but ogle the unparalleled exquisiteness of his bride. Elena takes the robe from his hand, slipping it on herself. Damon drops a kiss to the tip of her nose and pulls her into his chest, hugging her close for a moment.

"The bathroom is down the hall if you want to wash up a little bit. I'll go downstairs to make us some breakfast and then we can go. Oh, some of your things that your uncle shipped are hanging in my closet. At least you'll have something to wear that isn't wrinkled." Damon drops one more peck to her lips before disappearing out of the room to go to the kitchen. As soon as they finish their breakfast, Damon takes Elena by the hand, leading her outside. Rather than going after Brutus immediately, Damon takes the time to give Elena a tour of their property. When they walk into the barn, Damon waggles his brows and wraps her in his arms before pointing out the hay loft whispering in her ear, 'someday'. And although Elena blushes again, Damon can also see a hint of desire in her eyes. After they finish the tour, they hop into Liz's pickup truck to go after Brutus and then to the lake.

As soon as they pull up in Tobias Fell's yard, Brutus gallops over to Damon, nearly knocking him over. With a smile that fills his whole face, Damon plays with his dog. Once Brutus finally settles down, Damon looks up just as Tobias is walking over towards them.

"Someone is happy to see you," Tobias laughs, shaking his head. "That dog is a trip."

"Thank you so much for keeping him, Tobias. I'd like you to meet my wife, Elena. Elena, this is Tobias Fell. He's a good friend of my dad's."

"Hello, Elena, it's nice to meet you," he says, shaking her hand.

"I'm happy to meet you too," Elena says, smiling widely at the man. Moments later the man's wife steps outside and invites Damon and Elena to come in for a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. The couple stay and visit for about and hour and then after thanking the Fell's profusely, Damon leashes Brutus and puts him in the back of the truck. As Damon drives away, he waves at Tobias and Meredith once more before pulling onto the gravel road that leads to the lake. Elena stares out of the window, letting the breeze blow through her hair and enjoying the scenery. It's so different here than in the city, Elena finds herself loving the wide open spaces that country living provides. Elena can't help but imagine how wonderful it'll be to raise children here. With Elena daydreaming, she doesn't realize that they've arrived till the vehicle stops. Damon gets out first to open the back end of the pickup so Brutus can jump out. Immediately the dog makes a mad dash for the water. Damon starts laughing when he frolics in the water. Elena bursts out laughing too when Brutus runs to Damon and shakes his coat out on him.

Taking Elena by the hand, Damon leads Elena down the path that encircles the lake. Brutus trots ahead of the couple, occasionally veering off the path to chase a squirrel or other small critter. When they get to one spot that has an outcropping of rocks that they can look down on the lake, Damon sits down. Tugging on her hand, Elena sits down beside her husband. The rock is warm, heated by the sun and the sky is a beautiful blue hue with only some wispy clouds scattered here and there. The water is calm and blue and Elena finds herself getting lost in the serenity of this place. Her reverie is broken when a fish jumps, breaking the tranquility of the water's surface.

"It's so beautiful here, Damon. How did you find this spot?"

"Caroline and I found it actually. It was a long time ago though. I've always found the lake and this spot especially a good place to think."

"I can see why," Elena muses, her eyes still taking in the splendor of this spot. Damon picks up her hand, presses a kiss to it and then cradles it in his own. When their eyes meet, Damon feels likes he's drowning in their depths. His heart is filled with so much love and happiness, more so than he ever imagined for himself.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me, Elena. I mean, we've maybe spent a month's time together at best and yet here we are, husband and wife. Thank you for loving me and having faith in us and in the future that I hope will be ours."

"I could say the same thing, Damon. I was just a kid when we met. I never dreamed that you'd come back for me."

"How could I not?" Damon mentions. After giving her hand a squeeze, Damon gazes out over the water, smiling when more fish breach the surface. When he hears a slap, Damon drops his eyes to back to Elena's.

"Mosquitos. Come, I want to show you something else." Offering her his hand, Damon pulls her up when she latches on. "Brutus," Damon yells before putting a couple of fingers in his mouth to whistle. Soon the soaking wet dog comes up behind them. When Brutus starts to shake himself out again, Elena and Damon step back but still feel the droplets of water land on their skin. Taking her hand, Damon leads her to another serene area. The swath of land has a grove of pine trees near the clearing and the lake is only a few hundred yards away.

"Do you like it?" Damon asks, walking along the edge of the tree line. The curtain of the trees forms a nice patch of shade.

"Um, yeah, it's pretty here too," Elena remarks, staring at the property that she now calls home.

"This is where we're going to build our house."

"What?!"

"Yep, dad mentioned it to me. It's perfect don't you think? We can put a picket fence around it so our children will have a safe place to play."

"Damon, how can we ever thank him?"

"I don't begin to know, Elena," Damon muses, pulling a sprig of tall grass to chew on. Damon walks around the parcel of land, pointing out where he imagines the bedrooms would go and where the kitchen and bathroom would be. Giddy with excitement herself, Elena launches herself at Damon, knocking the both of them onto the grass. Laughing wildly, Elena stops when she notices that her husband's eyes are darkening. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, Elena lowers her face joining their lips, mouths and tongues in a mind numbing kiss. As soon as she pulls away, Brutus makes his presence known, licking Damon's face with his big wet tongue. Elena laughs hysterically until Brutus decides to lick her too. Rolling onto her back in the grass, the dog is relentless. Damon is chortling so hard that his belly hurts.

"Damon, help me," Elena squeals, covering up her face.

"Okay, Brutus, that's enough," Damon laughs, putting the leash back on him. After helping Elena up, the newlyweds share another kiss then walk hand in hand back to the pickup. As soon as Elena is safely inside, Damon opens the rear gate to let Brutus jump in. Once it's closed, Damon ruffles his fur a bit before climbing behind the wheel. Offering Elena his hand, Damon gives it a squeeze, turns on the ignition and drives back to the ranch. Damon rolls down the window to let the breeze blow through his hair. And in moments like this when everything is beautiful, Damon gives himself a pinch because sometimes he can't believe this is real and that she's hear with him now. Damon ventures a glance at Elena who is staring outside too. As if knowing that Damon is watching her, she turns to face him, a big smile on her face. And in that moment, Damon and Elena know that the future is theirs for the making.

* * *

 _It's NOT over yet. One more chapter to post. Although not as long as this one, part 4 is still over 5000 words._

 _I hope 15,000+ words is worth a review :)_

 _Massive thanks to Eva for everything you do. Your mind is an amazing thing, my friend as is your big heart._

 _Huge thanks to all of you as well. Thank you so much for your support. Without it, I wouldn't be here._

 _Chapter title: 'I Just Want to be Your Everything' by Andy Gibb_

 _'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'Turn the Page' are still in progress. I posted the first chapter of 'The Dating Game' sequel yesterday. It's called 'The Game of Life'._

 _I did post a picture of Elena's wedding dress on my scarlett2112 facebook page._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day._


	4. Never Gonna Give You Up

1926

"I think you caught one, dad," Damon says, pointing to the tugging that he sees on his dad's fishing line.

"I think so too. Maybe we'll have some trout for supper," Mitch grins, standing up to reel it in. With the wind blowing, there are whitecaps on the lake today but not enough to keep the fish from biting. The temperature is around eighty degrees plus there's not a cloud in the sky. Since Elena, Caroline and Liz went into town to get some flower and sugar and other necessities, Mitch and Damon decided to try their luck at fishing this afternoon.

While Mitch works to land the trout, Damon stands up to cast out his own line before sitting back down on the rocks. He loves spending time with his father. The two of them have always been close but even more so after Damon's mom died. Honestly, Damon doesn't know if he'd even be alive had he not had his father to lean on after the war. Although Damon has never told his dad, more than once his melancholy and despondency was so intense, that he actually considered ending his life. Someone must've been looking out for him because he could follow through with his plans. And thank God because if he had let the despair win the war then there would be no Elena and no happily ever after with her.

"Got the net, Damon?" Mitch asks as he starts to lift the fish out of the water. Setting his rod down, Damon grabs the fishnet and snares the fish, pulling it out of the water. Mitch threads a stringer past the gills and then puts it back in the water till they're ready to leave for home. "Is something on your mind, son?"

"Yeah... Elena wants to have a baby. It's not like we haven't been trying I guess you'd say but she's worried that she hasn't gotten pregnant yet."

"Damon, you've only been married a couple of years. It's not like you don't have time yet."

"I know that, dad, but I'm a little worried myself. Not so much about whether or not I can father a child but how will I ever live up to the example you set? I couldn't have asked for a better father than you."

"Sometimes stress can upset balance of things. And maybe if you two stop worrying about it and learn to relax, it'll happen.

"I hope you're right. She wants to be a mother more than anything."

"It'll happen Damon and if it doesn't, there are always kids who need homes."

"You're right, thanks for listening and for always giving me good advice. I know I have been a burr under your saddle more often than not but since you're getting married next weekend, I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me especially when...," Damon utters, his voice trailing when he remembers his darkest days.

"Damon, you went through a lot between nearly dying in the war, meeting and losing Elena, losing your mother. And even though I think your depression was worse than maybe some people go through, you were just a kid yet, son. Give yourself a break okay?"

Nodding, Damon happens to glance at his pole just in time to save it from being pulled in the water by a fish on his own line. Laughing, he grabs it and starts to reel in the fish but it somehow frees itself, swimming off before Damon can capture it with the net. Much to Damon's dismay, Mitch breaks out in raucous laughter, so much so that Damon can't help but laugh along with him. Shaking his head, Damon puts some fresh bait on the hook and then casts the line then sits back down to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his dad.

* * *

For whatever reason, maybe work or family matters, John never looked into having Elena become an American citizen. Mitch and Liz as well as Damon and Caroline are in the Judge's chambers. When he enters, the lot of them stands up as decorum dictates as well as respect for the office. After telling Elena to come forward, the man instructs the rest of the group to sit down.

"Mrs. Salvatore, how are you today?"

"I'm fine sir, thank you for asking," Elena tells him. Although she's been in America since she was sixteen years old, Elena still has a bit of a German accent.

"Why are you here today?"

"I'm here to become an American citizen."

"Okay, Mrs. Salvatore. Can you recite the oath?" the Judge asks. Although his voice is surly sounding, the man has a smile on his face which seems to put Elena a little more at ease. Or at least that's what Damon concludes by the look on his wife's face. Elena turns around to look at her husband. When Damon gives her a nod, Elena smiles and then turns back to the Judge.

"I, Elena Salvatore shall declare, on oath that I will support the Constitution of the United States, and that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to every foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty and, particularly, by name, to the prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty of which I was before a citizen or subject which proceedings shall be recorded by the clerk of the court."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Salvatore, you are now and American citizen." Smiling the Judge stands up to shake Elena's hand. Giddy with happiness, Elena feels tears beginning to form in her eyes. In the next moment, Damon pulls her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Congratulations, Elena," Caroline, Mitch and Liz squeal, each taking their turn in giving her hugs. Damon shakes the Judge's hand vigorously as does Mitch. Once the celebratory atmosphere dies down a little, the Judge tells them that he has more business in his courtroom so they need to vacate it. After thanking the man again, the group leaves the courthouse to go celebrate Elena and her very big day.

* * *

"Grab me that would you?" Damon asks Brady, pointing to the hammer laying on the sawhorse beside him.

"Here you go buddy." Brady hands it to him then walks over to where Enzo and Mitch and several of the men who are helping to build Damon and Elena a home. With Damon's shoulder as bad as it is, he can't participate in the labor as much as he'd like to. But he can pound nails and help to carry some of the smaller boards. The women are getting food ready for the guys. Walking outside, Elena walks over to Damon to hand him a drink of water.

"Thanks, sweet heart," Damon adds, drinking it down in one gulp. After pressing a kiss to her cheek, Damon rejoins the men, picking up a bunch of nails, pounding in one at a time. As the day wears on, the outline of the house begins to take shape. It's going to be three bedrooms with an upstairs. The house isn't that far away from Mitch's really, just a couple of miles. Maybe it seems kind of childish to some people but Damon likes the idea of being close to his dad and Liz and Caroline. Even though Elena's uncle has suggested that they move to Denver, Damon can't do it. Not just that he prefers the simple country life to the hustle and bustle of the city, it's that the proximity not only to his dad but also to Caroline and Liz. Brady and Julie have come to visit a couple of times already. Damon and Elena took the train to Denver last summer to spend a couple of weeks with her family. They're all doing well. John Jr. is old enough to work in the store so he has Elena's old job.

"Here you go, dad," Elena mentions, handing Mitch a sandwich. After Mitch gives Liz a kiss on the cheek, Elena smiles because she's seen how happy her father in law and Liz are together. Caroline is thrilled that the two of them are engaged too. Mostly because she gets to help her mother go dress shopping. Damon and Caroline are still thick as thieves. Not jealous in the least, Elena is included in almost all of their plans but occasionally Elena lets the two best friends have some private time together. Often Elena is the beneficiary of it though because Damon needs help planning something for her.

With his attention elsewhere, Damon doesn't even hear Brutus till he leaps, knocking him to the ground. Although Damon groans cause it hurts to land in a heap, he can't help but laugh when Brutus starts to lick him fiercely, drenching his face with salvia. Everyone is laughing at him by the time Damon finally gets to his feet. Damon finds some water to wash his face before picking the hammer up again to get back to working on the house.

Several hours later, the house is standing. Of course there's much work to be done yet but at least the frame is erect. Elena wants a stone fireplace like her parents had back in Germany. Wanting to make this house a home for Elena, Damon knows that they'll have to go to one of the rivers nearby to see if they can get a bunch of big rocks to build it. By nightfall, their friends are telling them goodnight. Julie, Brady and little Joshua are staying with Liz and Caroline down the road because she has more room. With the wedding next weekend, they're staying in town till then so Brady is going to help Damon and Mitch collect some rocks. Having built a fire, Damon pulls Elena onto his lap. Clasping her hands on his cheeks, Elena pulls his lips to hers. When she lets go, she lays her head on his shoulders and closes her eyes, sleeping claiming her almost immediately. Smiling, Damon drops a kiss to her hair and gives her body a gentle squeeze. Staring into the orange flames, Damon realizes that right here in this moment with his wife, he has everything that he could possibly want.

* * *

"Are you ready, dad?" Damon asks, adjusting his tie. Today Mitch and Liz are tying the knot. Even though Damon thought he could deal with his dad remarrying, he still found himself uneasy about it all. When Mitch took him aside and told Damon that he was going to ask Liz, Damon pretended to be excited. But since Damon has never been able to hide anything from his dad, Mitch knew right away that Damon was having some second thoughts. Afterwards Damon had a long talk with Elena. She really helped put it in perspective for Damon. Knowing that his beloved mother would want his dad to be happy, Damon gave Mitch his blessing. Thankfully, his doubts didn't cause a rift between father and son. Despite Damon's initial reticence, Mitch knew that Damon would make the right choice eventually. Fortunately it didn't take Damon long to have a change of heart.

Turning to face his father, Damon helps him to tie his tie. With the tie perfect, Mitch stares at Damon for a moment before uttering, "Let's do this." Nodding, Damon smiles and then the two of them walk out of the grooms room, through the vestibule and finally taking their places at the altar. As soon as the two men appear, the music starts to play. Looking up, Damon looks at the guest, winking at his wife when he sees her sitting in the front pew. Because the wedding is so small, only Caroline and Damon are standing up for their parents. As if in a world where only he and Elena exist, Damon finds himself unable to take his eyes off of her. It's only when Meredith Fell starts to play the bridal march on the organ that Damon turns his attention to Caroline followed shortly thereafter by Liz as they make their way up the aisle. As soon as the music stops, the priest begins the wedding ceremony. Although Damon is trying to pay attention, his mind keeps drifting back to his and Elena's wedding. Before he knows it, Mitch is putting the gold band on Liz's finger followed by the pronunciation that Liz and his dad are now husband and wife. When the music starts to play, Mitch extends his elbow for his bride to latch onto. Damon does the same so Caroline can thread her arm though his.

With the wedding ceremony over, the small crowd and group converges on the church hall where a meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes and corn is waiting for the guests. Damon gives Caroline a kiss on the cheek and then goes in search of his wife, finding her engaged in conversation with Brady and Julie. They drove here from Denver last week to be able to help with the house construction and to attend the wedding.

"Hey," Damon says, greeting Brady with a vigorous handshake and a kiss to Julie's cheek. When Damon feels a tug on his pants, he looks down, laughing when he sees his little Godson, Joshua. "Up, uncle Damon," the little boy squeaks. Even though Damon still has chronic pain in his shoulder, he lifts the little boy into his arms nonetheless.

"How are you today, Joshua?"

"I good. I gonna be a big brother," Josh reveals, surprising both Damon and Elena.

"I know. Your mommy and daddy told us. Are you excited?"

"Ah ha," he squeals, bobbing his head up and down vigorously. "Will you show me the baby horsies again?"

"Absolutely, Josh," Elena says, extending her arms to take Joshua.

"What do you say?" Julie asks, looking at her son.

"Please," the little boy says, burying his face in Elena's shoulder. Just as Damon is about to say something, Mitch's voice interrupts, telling everyone to take a get in line to fill a plate. After Brady takes Joshua, Damon and Elena take their turn, scooping helpings of the food on their plates. Once they take their seats, the two of them visit with the guests during the meal. Aunt Beth, Mitch's sister demands a dance. By the time to plates are cleaned up and the food put away, the dance starts. Mitch and Liz share the first dance and then Damon extends his arm to Caroline to dance with her.

"You look beautiful if it wasn't obvious, Caroline."

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she mentions, her voice trailing.

"Hey, is there something on your mind, Care? You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Of course, Damon. Um what do you think of Tyler?"

"I don't know him very well but he seems nice. Are you interested in him?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot but I want your blessing. You and Elena are truly part of my family now and so he needs to fit in if that makes any sense."

"Of course it does. Do you want me to talk to him, get to know him better? I will. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know that. Elena looks gorgeous tonight too. I only hope that if things get that far with Tyler that we'll have the kind of relationship that you and Elena have. You barely knew each other when you asked her to marry you but it's worked out for you. I want that too."

"You will, Caroline, you will," Damon adds, giving her a hug, separating from her when he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Speaking of the devil," Damon teases, releasing Caroline so Tyler can take her into his arms. When Damon turns around to walk back to Elena, she's standing right in front of him. Taking her in his arms, he leads around the dance floor. Damon feels ten feet high when his wife is in his embrace. They dance cheek to cheek until the music stops. Damon takes his wife's hand and leads her back to one of the tables. Damon pulls the chair out for her before stepping away to get each of them a glass of punch. When he gets back to the table, Caroline, Tyler, Brady and Julie and little Joshua are all sitting at their table.

"I guess I should have brought more punch," Damon laughs, handing Elena a glass before sitting down to join the group. The friends visit and enjoy each others company for the rest of the evening. So engaged with the group, Damon doesn't even realize how late it is till Mitch comes to look for him to say goodbye. He and Liz are going to go back to the ranch and then leave to go on a short honeymoon tomorrow. Damon has never been so happy that he and Elena are on the cusp of having their own home now. Even though it will be some time before they can move in, it's still a good feeling to know that they'll have their own place. Not longer after Mitch and Liz say goodnight, Damon and wait till the rest of the crowd disappear before going home themselves. Too tired to do anything other than sleep, the two of them crawl into bed, falling asleep moments later.

* * *

"I'm going to go outside to check on the horses and feed the cattle. Do you want to come with me?" Damon asks, walking into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Elena asks, pausing her dishwashing to turn around and look at him.

"It's only about three or so but it looks like it's going to storm. I'd rather not have to go outside during a cloud burst."

"Let me finish these and then I'll go with you. I'll get done faster if you wipe the dishes," Elena mentions, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay," Damon laughs, picking up the dishtowel. With Damon drying them, the two finish in no time. As soon as Damon hangs up the towel and Elena wipes off the table, the two of them go outside. Hand in hand they walk to the pasture to check on the livestock, Brutus trotting alongside. When the dog sees a bunny scampering in the tall grass, he takes off like rocket, chasing it around. Elena breaks out in uproarious laughter. Hardly able to contain her contagious laugh, Damon laughs right along with her. They check on the cattle and then they walk down to where their house is beginning to take shape.

Suddenly the wind starts to whip around the trees and blow up a cloud of dust. Taking Elena's hand, they run, just reaching the barn when the rain starts to pour from the sky in sheets. Since they'd both be soaking wet if they were to make a run for the house, Damon and Elena decide to stay in the barn till the storm passes or at least isn't dropping from the sky in buckets. While Elena stands by the door to watch the storm, Damon feeds the horses. While Damon is busy nuzzling one of the horses, Brutus runs into the garage, soaking wet. And as always, he shakes his coat out all over Damon.

"Brutus!? What am I going to do with you?" Damon asks. Shaking his head, he takes off his shirt, hanging it on a nail to dry a bit. With Damon busy rough housing with Brutus, Elena licks her lips when she looks at her husband's perfectly sculpted chest. Quietly, she buttons her blouse before lowering her skirt to her feet.

"Damon..."

"Yeah?" Damon asks, the words stopping in his throat when he sees his beautiful wife standing only in her undergarments. Elena watches as his eyes darken with desire. Feeling her lady parts moisten just from looking at the lascivious look on Damon's face, Elena uses her index finger to summon him in the come hither motion. It doesn't take Damon but two seconds to be standing right in front of her. Surprising her, Damon throws her over his shoulder with his good arm and runs over to the ladder leading to the hayloft. Giggling, Elena climbs up, Damon immediately launches at her as soon as they're both safely in the loft.

"I seem to remember that you promised me a 'someday' in this loft. I figure it's about time that you kept it," Elena reminds him, her own voice husky with desire. Even though she knows she's blushing profusely, Elena enjoys that she and Damon can be so open with each other during their intimate times. Damon has always encouraged her to take what she wants from him and participate fully in their love making. In all honesty, Elena loves the power that it gives her and how cherished Damon can make her feel sometimes. Damon himself loves it when his wife takes the initiative in their sex life. Never did Damon imagine that a relationship between himself and Elena could be so open and completely consuming.

Closing the distance between them, Damon cups her face with his hands, joining their lips in a blistering kiss. Pulling back, Elena licks her own lips when her eyes glance down to the obvious bulge in his jeans. With a waggle of her brows, she undoes the snap and starts to pull them down his legs. Damon raises his hips to help her in her quest. Not one to be deterred, Damon shimmies out of his underwear then pounces on Elena, practically ripping her delicates off of her lush, svelte body. Before Damon can do anything, Elena pushes him onto his back, straddles his waist and starts to press kisses to his eyes, his nose, his lips and his scarred shoulder before working her way down his own perfectly sculpted body. Damon watches with awe when Elena takes him into her mouth, curling her tongue and running it along the slit to collect the moisture that is already forming.

"Um," Elena mumbles, taking as much of him into the hot cavern of her mouth as she can. Because her mouth is full of him, Elena surprises him when she uses her hands to tease his manhood. When she strokes that spot in the perineum, Damon's hips buck up and a needy groan escapes from his lips. Savoring the taste that is uniquely Damon, Elena continues to bob her head along the length of his cock. Smiling against his flesh when she feels one of his hands twist in her hair, Elena works that much harder to push him over the edge.

"God, Elena, that feels incredible," Damon groans, throwing his head back. Within seconds, Damon lifts it again, his eyes focusing on the way his length disappears into her mouth. Unable to hold back even a second longer, Damon explodes, releasing a steady stream down her throat. Holding on for dear life, he doesn't loosen his hold on her hair till his length softens and slips from her mouth.

"That has to be bad for the heart," he says, dropping his head back onto the hay. "As soon as I can feel my body, I intend to ravage you, Mrs. Salvatore," Damon warns, his chest still heaving with aftershocks.

Proud of herself, Elena waggles her brows teasingly and then crawls up and lays down beside him. Damon is unable to take his eyes from a beautifully naked Elena, her naked breasts tantalizing so much so that in moments, he feels his dick begin to stir again. When Damon notices her goosebumps, he eyes her all the more ardently. Rather than be embarrassed by the desire in her husband's eyes, Elena feels sexy and empowered. Rolling onto his side, Damon engages her lips in a smoldering kiss while using his hand to tease first one nipple and then the next till they're erect and wanting. Feeling impatient and needing her own release, Elena pulls him on top of her, spreading her legs to ease his quest. The friction caused by her nipples rubbing against the smooth hardness of his chest feels so good that Elena can already feel how wet and ready she is to receive him. The tingling feeling is already burning deep inside of her.

Gasping when Damon finally enters her with his fingers, Elena's hip buck wildly nearly sending her flying off the hay-covered loft floor.

"You are so wet already, baby," Damon groans, working her into a frenzied pitch, his palm rubbing her clit while his fingers work sweet magic with her insides. Reaching down, Elena takes him in her hand, stroking till he's hard and erect and ready. His fingers slide in and out with ease as Damon plays her body like a maestro dancing along the keys of his Steinway piano. Elena can feel her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage that it makes her breaths come in gasps and spurts. Damon continues to work magic with his hands, using the pad of his thumb to increase the pressure on her clit. Barely clinging to the ledge, Elena topples right over when he presses a little harder and crashes his lips to hers.

"Damon," Elena screams, her body stiffening and her toes curling as Elena erupts spectacularly, her orgasm washing over her like waves lapping against the seashore. Damon lowers his mouth, kissing his way back up her gorgeous body paying special attention to the valley between her breasts and the curve of her neck and finally that spot behind her ear that causes chill bumps to erupt en masse. Although her eyes are blurry from the sheer magnitude of her release, Elena unconsciously licks her lips again when she sees Damon take himself in hand. Damon sucks his lower lip into his mouth when he runs the head along her drenched lady parts, coating himself in her juices. Wanting him inside of her, Elena spreads her legs wider, inviting him in.

Elena's hips are already writhing while she waits for him to finally enter her. When Elena finally feels the tip near her entrance, she bucks up her hips, pulling him in at the same time that Damon pushes up, sinking inside of her.

"Dear God," Elena gasps, feeling the delicious stretch as each inch of his silky girth pushes inside of her. Elena's body grips onto Damon's length like a tight leather glove. The feeling of having Damon inside of her is so deliciously good that both Damon and Elena want to stay connected like this forever.

"So damn good," Damon grunts, thrusting faster and harder and deeper than she can ever remember. Reaching up, Elena run her hands along the sinuous muscles of his arms. They're strong and bulky and masculine and Elena loves being embraced in them. Grunting, Damon starts to push even harder. Elena pistons her hips to each one of Damon's powerful thrusts. Cupping her ass, Damon uses it for leverage to pull her flush against him, allowing him to hit that sweet spot with each stroke of his enormous cock. Without warning, Damon flips them. Anchoring her palms against his chest, Elena doesn't miss a beat, raising and lowering her body in sync with his upward jabs. Sensing that Elena is tiring, Damon holds on tight while positioning them upright. Taking her weighty breasts in his hands, Damon tweaks her nipples. Letting go of one, Damon snatches it with his mouth, suckling and biting. When Elena throws her head back, her breast goes deeper into his mouth, the feeling of his lips suckling feels so damn sweet.

Elena knows that she's close to the edge again when the coil in her belly begins to burn and tighten. Damon lets go of her nipple with a plop and then he starts pushing up and into her hard and fast so precise. Seconds later her body shudders and seizes, her second release crashing over her like a tsunami. Unable to move anymore, Damon pulls out and lays her down gently on the bed of hay. Getting behind her, Damon pulls her right leg over his hip then plows back in, pushing even deeper inside with each thrust. Moments later, Damon yells her name aloud. A shuddering breath escapes Elena's mouth when she feels him release inside of her. Elena holds on tight while Damon's body is seizing and jerking from the intense aftershocks. Once he can move, Damon rolls off of her and onto his back.

"Good Lord, Elena," Damon breathes, his voice raspy. Rolling over to face him, Elena lifts his arm around her so she can snuggle against his chest. Moments later, Elena feels him shift to face her. Smiling, Damon uses his fingers to pull some hay sprigs out of her hair. After brushing a strand behind her ear, Damon drops a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Damon," Elena says softly, her blue eyes staring into his brown eyes.

"What is it?"

Leaning up on her elbow, Elena drops a kiss to his lips. Barely able to control herself, she squeals aloud, "we're finally going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?" Damon gushes, his eyes wide and full of mirth.

"Ah ha," Elena squeals, bobbing her head up and down animatedly. Smiling widely, Damon rolls her over to take his place between her legs once more. Dropping another kiss to the tip of her nose and an ardent one to her lips, Damon wiggles his hips, the tip teasing her entrance. With a waggle of his brows, Damon drops his mouth to her ear whispering, "Are you ready for round two?"

The End.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to Eva for helping me with all of my stories. I love you. You listen and cheer me up on my melancholy days and make me smile on my good days. And you're my biggest source of support when I need to talk. Thank you, Eva._

 _Massive thanks to all of you as well. Thank you so much for supporting this and all of my stories. I can't tell you how much it means to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley_

 _I updated 'Turn the Page' twice in the last few days. I really hope you'll stick with me in that story. There's so much to come. 'Nothing Left to Fear' is nearing the end. I will update 'The Game of Life' soon._

 _Please remember to click that review button._

 _Bless the people of Turkey. Again, it's why I always tell you to be safe. Aside from acts of terror, freak accidents claim those we love too, including my own mother. Bye now and thank you again for going on this journey back in time with DE and me._


End file.
